Fade
by pinkiedoll
Summary: There is a newly awakened breed of Inu youkai; and she is anything but friendly. How will people react upon crossing her path? What is she hiding? What are her intentions? Sesshomaru&OC :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Pinkie here again! Sorry for my absence my dears; schooling takes alot out of you. This one will be an OC and Sesshomaru fanfic. I've become reinspired after rewatching the beauty of which is InuYasha. More D Gray Man and potentially Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fics will surface since now I have more free time. But enough of my rambles. Please Read and Review :) 3**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter One:**

_Translucent light shivered in the reflected waters. The moon baring down on a lone figure, submerged waist deep in a hot spring. Exhausted hands made their way through a thick thread. Black into silver. Glowing eyes half lidded as water brushed across the defined cheek. A sigh escapes the lips that are set in a plump smirk. Red streams down in thin rivers into the silver. I realize that the smirk is mine. These eyes are mine. This face is mine. There are splotches of black in my shimmering hair. So much blood caked into the tresses that it seems fitting of ink. I drag my slender fingers in and out; in an attempt to cleanse it. To do away with the mess I've made. The disguise that was so carefully given to me; is now shattered. I would have my revenge. I would find who caused me to resurface. I was alive,that much I was aware, however, this dream was ending and now I was awake..._

I felt an itch. It began at the tip of the nose and proceeded with annoyance into the cavern. I felt a sneeze; but my face would not move. _Tch._

I wanted to lift my hand and push at the annoyance in my face; but alas neither would my arms. I groaned inwardly; as I felt my eyelids grow hot. A light broke through the comfortable darkness I was so used to seeing. Voices broke the silence I'd gone through so much trouble to create.

_How did they get through that barrier? Why are they here?_

Then it happened.

I sneezed.

The steady clamour of footsteps halted, and I felt their light shift. The sounds restarted; and they were directly above me. I could sense their presence, as my lids rose, and I stared up. Their man tunics barely covering their essentials, if I'd been aware how to reanimate my face, my expression would have been one of disgust.

I caught a glimpse of myself. The crystals that had taken housing above my tomb were refelcting everything, like a personal, giant mirrior.

My eyes, though dull through sleep were a staggering ice blue, golden flecks sporadically placed along the edge of my cat like pupils. My lips turned upward in an almost permanent smirk, barely noticeable through the plump, pale pink flesh that created them. My nose slender and narrow, being used as the centre mark of my face that two singular marks on my cheeks seemed to direct themselves at.

I felt my eyeborw twitch, as a torch was lowered towards my face. I feigned sleep through open eyes as this bandit took gaze upon my face. I'd been known as a seductress to these people. A youkai of simple taste; and that was tearing men apart.

The bandit placed the torch down, and reached towards me. His hand slowly inching towards my chest.  
I smirked, though he did not see.

_Touch me, brave one. I do dare you._

His hand hesitated, as his beady eyes shot up towards me, his fingers resting on the crystalization of my tomb.

_Hm, have you heard me?_

His eyed glazed over as I sat up, a slow, swaying movement as I stretched the slumbering appendages slightly. My eyes rose to meet his, my smirk becoming a full smile. His hand rose on the surface, coming to meet my cheek as I pressed my face to it.

I laughed, girlishly, as his face turned upwards into a childish grin, exposing his missing teeth. His comrades had left onwards, when he stopped to look upon me.

I smiled back, as I broke through the crystal and wrapped my hand around his neck. A stiffled gasp escaped his lips as my slender hands became claws. The tips of my claw severing the front of his throat, as soft splurts of red sribbled down my arm and onto my face. I licked at the small patch that fell closest to my lips.

Visions of all the horrendous crimes these men had commited flashing through my trained eyes. His body went limp; and I pulled myself up. Easily escaping my crystal home, I peered around, looking for his comrades.

"Hell to pay, for those who have awoken me."

(_***_***_)

**Sesshomaru:**

Men were screaming; and the sound though annoying; rose interest in me. I made way to investigate; and a far off scent reached my nose. Something strong yet faint, like a floral sting that burned in my nostrils. It took all that I could to raise my sleeve to try and deflect this overbearing scent.

My keen eyes resting over my ward; Rin as she teased Jaken.

Just like that; the scent disappeared. Ana eyebrow raised, I slowly stepped in the direction I had just picked it up; only to halt as a figure made an appreance just in my visability...

A mand stood in my path. Long silver hair playing in the wind. A bored expression permanent on his handsome features along with an indigo crescent moon upon his forehead.

It was no suprise I'd caught his scent. A strong youkai like him, his smell demanded respect; and under any other circumstance I may have given it to him. Under this disguise of a normal woman; I'd not thought of how the next events would play out.

"Evening."

My voice was even; and my tone sparked irritance in his stoic face.

"Do you speak; to this Sesshomaru?"

I found my head tilting to the side, almost in a child like wonder as I took his barritone.

I nodded curtly; and made haste to walk around him and his little pack.

I found myself face to chest, I peeked up, that silly smirk finding its way upon my lips as he glared down at me.

"You, human; dare to speak to the Lord of the Western Lands so easily? Know your place."

I giggled.

"Human?"

His eyebrow raised.

"I'm no oridinary human, my dear Lord Sesshomaru. Hadn't you heard of me?"

His expression remained unchanged.

"Not a name, nor a familiar scent. This Sesshomaru does not know of troublesome women."

I smiled as I let my aura flare.

Ice blue and gold clashed as we made eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Ramble:**

**Pinkie here; sorry for the abrupt cliff hanger. I didn't know how to loop these two together so I severed it there. :)**

**Also a shoutout to my first reviewer! Thank you!**

**Onward!**

**Chapter Two**

The amount of suprise that dwelled within his eyes was well hidden. The disguise I had held slipped so slight; and yet the color of my eyes threatened to give me away. His hand gracefully landed on the hilt of his sword and swung as I twirled around him. Claws outstretch and seeping poision being flung towards me. I danced my way around this man, my battle skills more than rusty as a fairly powerful hit made contact with my shoulder. I hissed and twirled once more; away from him. His stance had lessened and he stared at me; I could feel that troublesome smirk rising once more.

"You're weak. This Sesshomaru would not want to waste energy in defeating such a weak creature."

His words, if I'd not had my head, might have stung. But I was under a human disguise, my powers no where near where they would be regularily had the circumstances had been different.

He looked down on me; and that is what infuriated me.

"I am not a human."

The words came cold, even for me.

His eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Hn."

I tried to move my way around him, but ended up having my wrists held tightly in place by him. My attempts at struggling were entirely futile.

"Your name."

I paused in my fruitless wiggling.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru your name; or I will exhaust you."

"Pardon?"

Though I was interested to see waht his methods may have been, I decided that I better not.

"Tell this Sesshomaru what your name is, and then show him your true form. I can tell that your disguise is hastily put together."

My brow twitched. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Very well."

His grip lessened slightly; and he peered down at me. As if expecting me to begin. I tugged lightly on his hand, asking silently for a release. He obligied with a slight nod as I walked away slowly. I turned back to face him, my face serious.

"I am a youkai."

He looked at me, an eyebrow raised;

"I've been around this world for many a year can count." I threw my hand to my forehead and feigned a dramatic look. I stole a glance at Sesshomaru and noticed an arched brow and claws impatiently drumming on his armor.

"This Sesshomaru asked for a name and a form; not a story and an act."

I pulled my lid open and stuck my tongue out.

"It seems that you SEE no humour in this."

I found my wrists pinned once more. I wiggled and he released, irritance aparent upon his handsome features. I sighed.

"My name is Azumi."

He inclined his head, a silent demand to continue. I released my aura once more; this time remaining eye contact with the Lord of the West during the entirety.

**Sesshomaru:**

The black hair of this woman slowly shifted into a silver, so shimmering that it rivaled even mine. Her eyes reverted back to that striking blue that would make any mortal man breathless. Her features elongated and became much more feminine. Singular markings on either side of her face minicked mine. Although, the fading of red into a pale pink stood to be viewed. Her body has produced more curvature, and those curved reflected in a plump smirk of her tilted mouth. She was indeed, beautiful. The same floral assault began to rise in my nose; though this time it was much more bearable. Sweet to the point of being painful, but dulling away as her eyes shifted to meet mine. Something dropped in my abdomen, something similiar to I'm sure was embarassment, though I would not say so out loud. She was indeed a youkai, although one that had not been seen for years. I was interested in this female, though I would never say so.

A glint in his eyes told me that he was interested. Though not in my form particularily, but in my technique. This excited me. This excited me alot.

"Hn."

I was beginning to wonder what that word meant. I slid in place next to him, though at a distance. He looked at me, and viewed me as a person.

"Youkai."

He said it as a declaration; as if my intelligence were so small that I'd been unable to tell myself, that I was not human. I merely nodded. He gestured for me to explain myself. I breathed deeply once, as I prepared myself to speak.

"I was embedded in crystal, to save myself. I am an ichigo inu. One who plays with the hearts of men, and basks in the emotion attention."

"One who was hated by many other female youkai; for the seductive powers that lay in the eyes. The confusion that these women are able to raise in the hearts of men, human, or youkai."

His voice had raised slowly, and he peered down at me.

"I thought your kind had all but have been erased."

"We would have been, if my mate had existed."

"Mate?"

I nodded. My kind were unable to mate, if the male was attracted to us. We had to earn his heart, and the fact that he had not swooned at the site of my true form, was one of the biggest excitments. To have this person be able to look upon me and not wish to bed me immediately; I smiled.

His head titled; though I'd not have noticed if his hair hadn't slightly brushed over his armor. The fact that he was so cold in facial emotion, but so interesting to look at had just dawned on me. I would have fun playing with this man. I would make this man my companion.

For the first time since my birth, I was going to chase someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Ramble:**

**3!**

**xoxo Pinkie.**

**Chapter 3**

It had not been long since I'd allowed my true from to dally with the Lord of the West. His unchanging stare earning curious glances from me, as he shifted his gaze once or twice in my general direction. I had reverted back to the plain human disguise, and his brow raised curiously.

"I wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention to your little pack. It's merely a strategic idea."

Sesshomaru raised both his brows and shook off my words. He continued to walk onward.

"Your face amuses this Sesshomaru."

I balked at the words. My mouth slightly ajar my tongue curled around the edge of my front teeth and my brows knited together. He turned towards me, and a ghost of a smirk played on the edges of his mouth.

"That face, in particular."

My eyes turned into slits as I walked up to the man and pushed gently. He hadn't budged but his little green companion was shreiking insults.

"H-how dare you show Lord Sesshomaru such disrespect! Leave this harlot behind m-my Lord!"

"Jaken, silence."

I grinned.

"Harlot? I assure you I am no such thing."

His little friend glared daggers and demanded to know what I was.

"If I tell you, it may, complicate things.."

Sesshomaru turned at these words.

"Speak."

I drummed my fingers upon my pale chin.

"Well, the reason I was entombed, it was originally in order to start up my race once more when I'd awaken. However.."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell this Sesshomaru that you are one of the original royalty."

I nodded.

"Only the last princess of the ichigo inu was to be imprisioned in a crystal tomb, until the person meant for her to mate was ripe in power."

I learned the imp refered to as Jaken, was a mere servant, and not a friend. Upon listening to this information, he mumbled and apology and bowed to me, much to my amusement.

Sesshomaru then extended his hand to me. I took it cautiously as he lead me over to where he was originally seated.

As if reading the question in my expression, his voice was low and his words came slowly; as if he were carefully choosing which ones to use.

"Now that this Sesshomaru is aware of your background; He has decided to keep you near. As similar as situations may go, you will need precise training to reawaken your skills."

I raised an eyebrow as I kneeled beside him.

"This is coming from?"

He peered at me, almost suprised as the realization that I'd not known who he was dawned on him.

He tilted his head slightly.

"This Sesshoamru, is the only pure blooded silver inu taiyoukai son to the great Dog General Inu no Taisho."

I felt a stir of heat rise on my cheeks. Oh my, this man was the son of the general who my mother had refused. Though my mother had refused alot of men; she had graciously allowed him to stay by her side until she could locate her true mate. This was beginning to get quite complicated; and I was truly beginning to feel sorry for the Inu Taiyoukai that I was beginning to chase.

I batted my eyelashes; and placed a slender hand on his arm.

"Well then; when will we start?"

He smiled; or at least the closest that he could muster, and placed a large, warm hand on mine.

"It already has."

I found myself pulled into a tight embrace, and his arms encircled my neck.

"If you were caught as a human; mortal men would assume you are weak. Use that to your advantage. They may take what they want from you, and then what will you do."

I pulled my hands up, and gently tugged at his arms, asking for release. He did not oblige, merely tightened his grip.

"Answer."

I pulled harder, and yet he tightened further. Though I enjoyed the initial contact, pulled up to his chest, I was not particularily fond of the whole choking thing. I growled, and bit him. Hard.

He hissed and chuckled. He moved one arm from the choke hold, and pushed his fingers into my mouth. He laughed.

"Such little fangs... Are you still a pup?"

I grimaced.

"No, I-I just... I never.."

His eyebrow arched.

"I never learned to use them.. so they never came to their full potential."

He snorted.

"A pampered princess. You've never had to fight for your life before?"

I shook my head and avoided eye contact. Of course not, I was protected heavily, and then when I reached the peak of my life, I was entombed to preserve myself. I had been told that My powers would not matter, because of my race men would flock to me and help me when I was in need of aid. I wasn't used to needing to help myself.

He mussed my hair with a serious gaze.

"It seems it cannot be helped."

I looked up at him from under my lashes.

"You may be a prestigious, rare, princess; but in comparison to your fighting skills, you are but a pup."

His hand was still in my tresses, he pat my head once, gruffly.

"This Sesshomaru will protect you like a pup, much like Rin, until you are able to fend for yourself."

"Who is Rin?"

Sesshomaru smiled.

"Rin is my ward, she is with humans right now; so she can grow up properly. However, in few years time she may rejoin my pack."

I nodded. This Rin was important to the Lord. Of that I was certain; a ghost of a smirk tampered with the edges of my mouth before Sesshomaru put me back in a chokehold.

"Now, your training will restart."

He told me step by step as to how to release myself from his grip. He gave no signs of pain except small hisses and "like that" every now and again. By the time I had successfully executed the type of escape he was expecting, he released me.

"We will begin again this time tomorrow. Sleep now."

I nodded and ventured a ways away from him. I found a little divet from a protruding tree root and made an acceptable nest. I looked to Sesshomaru and nodded, and he raised an eyebrow.

"It seems you and this one have a similar taste."

I turned, suprised that he was behind me. I tilted my head.

"This is where I'd planned to rest as well."

I immediately stood. He gave a small smirk.

"Shall we battle for it?"

I nodded and assumed a battling stance.

"Transform."

I shook my head.

"If you fight like a human, I will kill you like one."

The tone in his voice made me believe it. I shifted, and he nodded his approval. He lunged and caught me by the wrist. He spun me and flung me to the ground, no mercy in his touch. I was breathless from the contact.

"Fight. Back."

He pulled me up by his tail. The soft white fur griping me tightly as it pulled me close. I was unable to think of an escape route as I was slammed in the ground once more. I yelped and lost all air that was in my body.

I could not breathe. My breath came in strangled gasps. I tried as hard as I could, but I could not fight back. I wanted to, oh how badly I wanted to. But my claws would not touch him. I was able to push him away from me. He grabbed me once more. I was pulled into his chest, roughly as my back was against smooth musculature.

"Hn."

His hand crept up my side. One hand pinned my wrist to my other side and held me against him. The other finding its way to my throat. He rested his palm against my chin, and splayed his fingers across my face. Scrunching it just slightly. His breath hot at my ear.

"If I were any other man..." He whispered, before releasing me. The words were barely audiable. I felt the world tilt, and my head began to spin.

I sank to my knees. Shivering from the recent proximity. He pulled me up and when I was unable to stand, he picked me up and carried me over to the resting place. I was shivering still as he placed me in the warmth of his mokomoko. I was still breathing shallow. He brushed pieces of my hair from my face. I could not revert to my human disguise. Not like this.

A small smile was on his face as he pulled me close to him in the tree's divet.

"It seems that this Sesshomaru has exhausted you."

"I-it seems so." My voice was shaky.

I was trying to make my breathing even. But his proximity was doing nothing to take it down. Not in the slightest. I closed my eyes, trying to focus my energy to relax. To allow myself to breathe. My heart stopped when I felt a warm hand on my temple.

"Concentrate."

The word soothed me. I felt my heart slow, and the air that was trapped outside my body began to trickle in. The relief of being able to breathe sank in. A strangled sob grasped me. I was so afraid. His hand was removed from my temple and it was replaced across my eyes.

"Rest now."

Almost on comand, my closed eyes allowed me to dream. The even breathing in my chest my lulaby and the deep musical voice giving my mind commands of rest.

**Sesshomaru:**

I relentlessly attacked her. I knew she was thinking that this was mere training and that I wasn't worried about the resting place. That was petty. At least, I was hoping that is what she was thinking. I peered down at her as she was breathing rather shallow. I had taken it too far by slamming her into the ground. I should have known. This woman, no matter which race, would be unable to battle me, when I was unable to hold back my power.

"If you fight like a human, I will kill you like one."

The tone in my voice, was one the suprised even me. I had not meant to release such venom. Her transformtaion into that beautiful woman, I would never be able to get used to the sudden shift of average into beautiful. I lunged at her, and grabbed her wrist. The sudden action had taken her by suprise. I had slammed her into the ground by her arm multiple times.

"Fight. Back." I growled at her, tried to push her into fighting. But she resisted.

I pulled her up by my tail.I pulled her into a close range, the heat radiating off of her through my tale was intoxicating. I wanted to feel the skin she wore. To see if her scent matched that face. I caught myself in these thoughts, and in my frustration, I wanted to let her go, my tail twitched and threw her once more.

Her eyes crossed at the contact with the ground. I saw her breathing become more shallow. I pulled her into me. The heat from her back against my chest was soothing.

"Hn."

I held her against me, more force than I intended. I wanted to intimidate her, but I found myself looking for her warmth. My hand slid up her side, as my other restraint her against myself. I found her chin and felt the skin on her face. Smooth, and a steady heat rising against my fingers.

"If I were any other man..."

I was shocked at my words. I released her and watched her sink to her knees. I saw her begin to shake, I assumed it was from shock, I tried to pull her to her feet, but she sank once more. I collected her in my arms and carried her to the tree. I wrapped my mokomoko around her tiny frame. Her breathing was still frighteningly low, but it seemed as though the warmth of my tail soothed her rapidly beating heart. I placed my fingers to her face, and brushed peices of hair from her face. I found myself smiling lightly, my arms pulling her closer to me as words left my mouth.

"It seems that this Sesshomaru has exhausted you."

"I-it seems so." her voice was shaky. But I was sure I had heard some humour.

Her eyes had closed, and her heart continued to beat rapidly. I placed my hand to the side of her face, my thumb resting on her temple.

"Concentrate."

I wanted to try and reconcile the damage I had undoubtedly caused. The word seemed to have some sort of soothing effect. Her heart began to slow, I heard a muffled cry come from her lips, and I moved my hand to cover her eyes. To stop any type of eye opening. She needed to rest, and I would make sure that would happen.

"Rest now."

Her breathing slowed, and she shifted. Her slumber was that of a relief to me. I pulled her closer, as to not allow her to get cold. That's what I was telling myself. That's when she whispered my name, and I knew that this woman, this rare, pampered creature would mean something. She would mean something important to me, but that was something that I wasn't sure if I could allow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Ramble.**

**I really appreciate the views :) Even though some don't bother to comment, the fact that my story is being read makes me so happy. :)**

**So, thank you! To all of my readers, participants and the like. :)**

**SHOUTOUTS! NonieBee, Sisi427! my commenters/followers!**

**Also, MariaMoonshine thanks for the follow!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 4:**

I felt it. The irritating beginnings of a sneeze. I tried to twitch my nose; but it gave no such victory. I groaned inwardly. Had I dreamt of seeing Lord Sesshomaru? I tried to open my eyes, but they were still heavy with burning sensation of drowziness keeping them closed. I found that I could move, and when I rotated my arm, I heard the slightest sigh of protest. My eyes then shot open. The ground I had been sleeping on, was warm. I found that the surface was not hard and uneven, but firm and.. it was breathing. I spun around quickly and found myself face to face with a slumbering Sesshomaru, his arms loosely around my waist, my legs between his, and my rear..

His brow twitched in his sleep, and I believed it was an indirect warning to myself. I scurried from his hold and sat away from him. My skin seemed to have taken part of his scent, and mixed. I was shocked.

I looked over to see his little imp staring at me. His large eyes wider than usual. I gestured to him. He woddled over and his eyes grew dangerously into slits.

"What is it."

I smirked, "Had we not learned?"

"Assuming you have done something indecent to my Lord. I know not if I should grant you a spit of my respect."

I tilted my head.

"Indecent?"

"You are still in your true from, My Lady." He sneered the title.

"Judging by the way you were so **comfortably** placed..."

I blached. Oh my, no no no, if I hadn't returned when I healed. This was bad. I heard rustling, and I turned slowly. My cheeks were on fire; I could not let this happen. What.. what had I done?

Sesshomaru waas sitting up, and pulling bits of leaves from his hair. It was then he noticed I was not there, and gestured to me, I reluctantly obeyed and kneeled beside him.

"Azumi.." he breathed my name, as if testing the word on his tongue; to see how it tasted.

"Sesshomaru."

He peered at me.

"No titles, remember?"

Jaken went into a rant about the disrespect of his Lord and my constant disregard for formalities. Sesshomaru waved him dissmissively and looked directly into my eyes.

"This one caused you alot of pain. I apologize."

Jaken was then silent. I glanced over to see if he was alright, and though he was breathing the shocked expression on his face told me that Sesshomaru never apologized.

I placed a palm over the crescent moon on his forehead. He looked up at me, curious eyes searching for what I was doing.

"Are you ill? Do you feel faint?"

He took my hand from his face and put it at my side.

"Hn?"

"From your little friend's reaction, I take it that, you don't apologize often."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Accurate. However, this one overestimated the boundaries of the new inuyoukai. I caused you great pain. Are you breathing better?"

I nodded, and found my hand wandering to my throat. My fingertips brushed against the skin that covered my jugular, and swept down to my super sternal notch. My yukata collar moved ever so slightly.

I caught his eyes wandering with my fingers.

I tilted my head, and found that he was still looking at me. I flushed and turned away. My gaze a at the ground, and then I noticed Jaken.

He was scooting away ever so slightly from me, as if to avoid something. When I heard a loud rustle in the trees. I turned quickly and was ran over. I pushed myself up, to find a man with silver hair; much like Sesshomaru's head first in my chest. I shook with anger, and was about to retort, when he was grabbed by his hair and thrown from me. Sesshomaru took defensive stance in front of me.

"Inuyasha.. you should be careful as to whose flesh you taint with your filthy blood."

"Shaddup you bastard. I had somewhere to go, if your little pets get in the way than its not my fault!"

The one called Inuyasha gestured to me, a finger poking out and angerily prodding the air in my direction. Sesshomaru peered back at me, as if to tell me that he would handle the situation. I smirked.

"Allow me.. you were curious how, I would tend to work correct?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow as I made my way around him. I looked directly into his eyes, as I swung around. I stood on my tip toes and whispered into his ear.

"Take no offence to the next words that I speak. Alright?"

He nodded curtly. I leapt over to Inuyasha, he scent filled with humans. Interesting. He was still glaring at Sesshomaru, so he hadn't noticed I was beside him. I placed a hand on his arm, and his eyes snapped to mine. I batted my eyelashes as I noticed the change. His amber eyes swam and a slight blue colour came into his pupil. I watched as his eyes scanned my face and a stupid grin washed over his features. Sesshomaru scoffed but I turned and winked.

"Oh my dear, dear man. Are you injured? Did my Lord harm you? Oh my!"

I could have laughed at the sweetness in my voice, the feigned concern. His hand found it's way over mine, and the grin never left his face.

"Nah, fluffy isn't as tough as he thinks he is."

I laughed, "Surely. I apologize to have been in your way." My head tilted, and I made some hair fall over my shoulder, my exposed collar bone being tickled with the silver tresses.

His eyes grew large. I smiled inwardly, this was too easy.

"I ran into you? Oh, I'm sorry miss, I'd better be more careful... gosh you smell nice." He began to lean in towards my face, his eyes beginning to close. I placed my hand over his eyes and whispered.

"A good boy will stay. Stay, my good little dog, and be rewarded."

He sat straight up, eyes closed. If he'd a tail, I'm sure it would have been wagging.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"This one can see why your eyes could be considered dangerous. Will he awake from that?"

I nodded, "Only someone he cares for deeply would have the power to do so. For now, he's a good boy. Speak my good boy!"

Inuyasha woofed, much to Sesshomaru's amusement.

"Your power is very useful, even if you are like a pup. Come, Azumi." Sesshomaru held out his hand, and I graciously took it.

I nodded, now that I knew that I was of some use to Sesshomaru, I would be able to hopefully continue my chase. The fact he never apologized to anyone, much less about harming them was a key to my hopeful success. I smiled to myself, though I'm sure he did not miss it. His grip on my hand tightened. As he spun me around before releasing. I caught myself, a hand on my hip and a leg extended, my other hand mirroring the extention.

"A small dancer, we could use this to our advantage. Jaken."

"Y-yes my M'Lord?"

"Fetch Ah-Un. We travel."

Jaken scurried off to find the two headed dragon, and left the two of us alone. I caught Sesshomaru glancing at me, and I smiled up at him.

"I know what you're up to."

He said the words simply. I blinked, worry finding its way selfishly upon my face. He got dangerously close to my face and whispered.

"But this Sesshomaru, does not mind a good game of cat and mouse."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Ramble:**

**Hello again my loves. Alrighty, I've got a mega super special announcement.**

**Sisi427; who gives my story a fighting chance and promoted me on her own very fantastic story! I want to let you know just how much it means to me! :3 This is personalized just for you. This chapter is dedicated to you okie day!**

**Onward!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 5:**

Cat and mouse.

Who was who.

My mind was racing. His words building and resonating over and over in my mind. I was flustered. Each time our eyes made contact. I found myself looking away trying to reduce the heat on my neck with my hands. Though such little coolness of my fingers did nothing for the almost permanent blush on my face. Sesshomaru seemed to have a smirk nestled on his lips.

_He certainly looks like he has delicate..soft..__**STOP.**_

We had been traveling for a little over two days. Each small contact caused me to become more and more embarassed at small skin contact between myself and Sesshomaru.

I shook my head harshly. I smacked my cheeks. I needed to think. I neded to air my head. I needed...

I then picked up the scent of a hot spring. Yes. That is exactly what I needed. I peered over at Sesshomaru. His returned glance told me he understood. I nodded in his direction and leapt through the trees. My human disguise was betraying me as it would not come. Perhaps after I was able to fully relax; I would be able to at least change the color of my hair.

I had removed my yukata, the soft fabric pooling at my feet as I stepped out of it easily. I folded it neatly, and set it on a stone. I wadded into the warm waters, hissing slightly as I reclined against a slab of stone. The water going to work on my sore muscles. I had no doubt that I had bruises on my back that mirrored the ones near my ribs. I gingerly brushed my fingers across one of them. I winced, one eye closing. I splashed water on my chest.

"If the water would soothe me soon, that would be divine."

I sighed and submerged myself deeper. After a few moments of peace. I heard movement to my left. I spun around, to see a couple of bandits. I could scream, and have Jaken take care of them, or in my dream like mind, Sesshomaru would come rushing over. I shook my head.

I was nude, and in no way was I willing to allow the Lord of the West see my body covered in bruises. I could deal with these human idiots on my own. Perhaps they had not taken notice that this spring was in use. I ducked back behind the slab of stone, before I cursed to myself. My clothing was clearly on display. As I swam to the edge to try and retreive my clothing. I heard one of the bandit call out to his friends.

"AY! There's a pretty little thing in the water. Let's give her a hand!"

I smiled. Fates have been sealed, yes?

**Bandit:**

She was in the waters, pale hair reflecting in the light of the moon. Her smooth features dusted with the warmth of the waters. She looked incredibly soft, and innocent. My crew and I would show her what happens to delicate creatures who wonder out this far into the forest in the middle of the night.

We approached her, and she made no move to run. Her pale skin shimmering in the dropplets of water. That's when we saw it. The striking blue that danced in her eyes. I felt something warm in my body, and I felt the most uncanny desire to follow her into the waters... To wrap my arms around that tiny frame and claim her. She was at the other side of the spring. Back pressed against the stone, and her arms covering the most beautiful parts of her body. Her legs pressed together and raised at the knee.

"Hey, you wanna swim on over here and introduce yourself? Or you want I should join you for a swim?"

She smiled, and it was dazzling.

"Hm? I'd rather bathe in peace, if you don't mind. It's too gorgeous of a night to spare any energy on confrontation."

My guys laughed as I grinned.

"You seem like fun, why don't you enertain us, show us how you move."

She splashed water onto her throat, her eyes narrowing. A smirk played upon her plump mouth.

"You'd not want that. Trust me."

I smiled back.

"I'll make you move, wench. I'll make parts of you turn like you've never expierienced."

She laughed, "Oh? do tell me.. how you plan to persauade.." She stood, water rising with her, covering her almost as if trying to clothe her. She lunged, catching one of my men by the throat, and pulling his head off as if he were a fabric doll instead of a man.

The others began to retreat, as the waters fell and she slashed and tore arpart my men. A girlish laugh escaping her mouth as their blood dripped down her frame. She made her way towards me. I had tried to run, but she stepped onto my leg, and I could tell it was broken. Over the screaming I had released and the snapping sound her feet and hands delivered. I knew I was going to die. This woman was a demon, how had we missed it. Bathing carelessly in a hot spring, in view of a traveler's path. We should have know.. but she was so beautiful. My gaze met hers once more, as her hand crept up my chest and rested on my cheek. Her pale, naked body spotted with the blood of all my men.

"I'll turn you, in ways you've never, expierienced..."

Her tone was mocking, as her other hand found its way on the opposite side of my face.

"Petty fools.. so many of you, to overpower a woman.. you human bandits make me sick."

I heard a crack, and knew it was from my neck. Unbearable pain took me, and all was black.

**Sesshomaru:**

I heard screams of men, and picked up the scent of blood. When I realized it was in the direction of Azumi and her hot spring. I leapt to my feet. I was rushing through trees and I felt a tinge of panic as the smell of blood grew so much thicker. The scent was so strong, that it nearly overpowered Azumi's natural, floral scent. I came to a skidding halt, viewing the torn apart bodies of at least seven men, as I was about the launch myself through the trees when I heard a soft song being sang.

I peered through the trees quietly, trying to pin point the sound. That is when I laid eyes upon her. Submerged waist deep in the waters, bent slightly, her hands working in and out of her tresses. Hair caked with blood to the point of being black, as she washed out the remnants of her pathetic attackers.

"_For those of you who doubt this path,_

_I wish you best of luck._

_Where have you wandered, far, I see_

_into this woman's trap._

_Falling down into her eyes;_

_The deepest parts of love._

_Wash away your hidden doubts, _

_I wish you best of luck."_

Her voice carried over to me, and it was sweet, yet sad. I watched her as she bathed. Quite taken with the realization that she had defended herself. I looked closely and realized that her torso and back were riddled with bruises. Bruises that I had caused. I looked away for a mere moment, and then snapped my gaze back at her. She had pulled herself beneathe the waters and risen. Her silver hair shinning in the translucent light. I watched as the last streams of red danced down her face and onto her chest. A smirk played on the edges of her mouth as she pushed wet hair from her cheeks. This beautiful creature. I went to turn, but misjudged my footing. A dry stick gave a sickeing crack, and her song abruptly stopped.

"Who goes there."

Her voice was calm, yet challenging. I smirked, I was curious at what her tone would be when I pushed through the trees.

"I will tell you once more, show yourself."

I paused as I walked through the trees, she had stood, facing towards me, her arm protectively placed across her chest. Hair covering what she could not. Her defiant gaze softening, and then growing rapidly into embarassment. She dipped down into the waters, and cursed.

**Azumi:**

Shit!

Sesshomaru was standing before me. His stoic expression in place. He'd seen me naked. I'd no idea what he was going to do next.

"Azumi."

I tried to go deeper into the water, to hide myself from his line of sight. I wanted to swim away. I found my fuming rise in bubbles as I hid my face in the waters.

"I assure you, you do not look horrid in the natural form; if that is your fear."

I groaned.

"What do you need, Lord Sesshomaru."

He came to the edge of the water, and extended his hand.

"No titles, remember?"

I blached at the retort of my own words.

I swam slowly to him. My hand reaching for his as he whisked me out of the water. I gasped, my dripping form against him, held tightly.

"I-I need..." This was too much. I was going to faint, oh wouldn't that be a joy to explain to Jaken's smart gaze in the morn.

He gestured to my clothes, and I sighed. In my chaotic haze, I had destroyed them, they were in tatters and undeniably covered in the bandits' blood.

I found myself covered, and I peered up at him. His top was on my shoulders, and her pulled it closed.

"We will find suitable clothing for you soon. However, for the time being, this shall suffice."

I began to protest, but Sesshomaru cut me off.

"This Sesshomaru will not have you falling ill." I then found his arm around my waist. I looked up at him. He was looking ahead. I tried to spin out of it, but found myself back in his grasp.

"This one will not have you viewed again. Stay close."

I looked up at him, curiously, and then I heard it. More bandits. He crouched, pulling me into him. My face burried in his bare chest. His scent that of the mountains. Rushing waters and pine filled my nose. His hand found its way into my hair, a slight pressure as he inhaled.

"Hn."

I felt his arms tighten as the bandits approached. The made catcalls towards me. Sesshomaru did all he could to hide me from view.

"Hey, hey.." one said, drawing his sword,

"Save some of that little lady's affection for us!"

A chorus of laughter rose, and I heard a low growl. I couldn't help but smirk. These men were idiots. Thats when a cry sounded off, one had fallen back, pointing at the tattered remains of their companions sporadically placed around the area.

"W-who did this!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. His deep voice booming in my ears as the thundering sound shook his chest. He released me, and paused in his movement of me, to ensure his kimono was closed tightly on me. I hurried behind his back as he cracked his claws. I was looking at his hands, the marks from his cheeks mirrored on his hands. I was curious if I'd find any others..

"Azumi, stay behind this one."

HIs voice broke my concentration. I nodded and kneeled down, his single claw swing took them all out; the poison of his talons turning into whips as it struck them down. I couldn't help but to stare in awe. This was Sesshomaru's power. I'd hate to be on the receiving end, and this was without either of his swords.

He turned to me, and took in my expression. I stood, and he helped me steady myself. I took his hand, and without warning, placed it on my cheek. I covered his hand with both of mine and murmured my thanks. He merely stood there, looking at me. His other hand found it's way to my face, his thumb turning circles in my skin.

"You are well?"

I nodded in response, my eyes never leaving his. He whispered something, but even my sensitive ears could not make out what he had said. His hand dropped from my face, and he slowly retreived the one on my grasp. He pulled my chin up, using one of his talons, and looked directly at me.

"Your eyes, are dangerous to others. Yet I am unaffected. This Sesshomaru is either blessed, or unlucky."

I tilted my head, and rose on my toes. Before he could protest, I pressed my lips to his cheek, the closest I dared to his lips. As I came back to the ground, I made direct eye contact with him. My words were firm, and definite as I spoke. The look of suprise danced in his amber eyes as I turned away.

"Which ever that you choose to follow, I will be waiting at the end to greet you, my dear Lord Sesshomaru."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Ramble:**

**Ohai! Pinkie here again with the sixth installment of Fade.**

**I hope you all are enjoying it! Thank you!**

**Onward!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 6:**

**Sesshomaru:**

Delicate, soft and careful skin. The release of her mouth near mine was exhilarating. I had never felt such softness on my skin, aside from my mokomoko. The soothing contact of smooth, warm skin touching my face was wonderful. However, I could not change my mask of facial features to show her that I was indeed very suprised, and slightly pleased. From stories I had heard about her people; it was not very often that saviors of the women were rewarded with pleasures such as these. Her wintery eyes had been cast down, as she awaited a response. A response that I was unaware as to what it should be. I pulled her chin up, I wanted to see the face she was making. I wanted to see if I had caused any type of change in her facial features. I wanted... What was it that I wanted..

Her eyes lazily rose to meet my own; and if I'd been a mortal man, or a lesser demon; I knew that I'd have fallen into her gaze. I would have been smothered by the colour and a puppet for her games. How blessed I was to not be enchanted by this woman.

**At least not entirely.**

I cursed. My inner beast beginning to smirk; rising up, telling me unacceptable things to do. He wanted me to act. To crush my lips to hers. To make those pretty, plump lips bruised with the reaction she so craved. I could smell her anxiety, her curiosity. I found myself leaning in. Faces growing closer and closer together. I could feel the heat rising from her cheeks. The most pleasant shade of crimson dusting her cheeks, blending beautifully into her markings. I felt her skin on my lips, the heated surface a calling to me.

**Azumi:**

His lips were on my forehead. Connecting right above my brow. They were indeed soft as I had imagined. His talon held my chin in place as his lips slowly came from my face and his hovered above mine for what seemed like ages. His eyes read of uncertainty, yet I could smell the exitement in his scent. I wanted to know what he was thinking. His eyes flashing every now and again as he gazed at me.

"W-what are you thinking, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

I puffed my cheeks, only to have him push my cheeks together and allow all the air I'd collected to escape. I wanted to huff in frustration, but the playful tone his response had been in was all worth it. He released my chin, and pulled me into a one armed embrace, leading me back into the forest. Towards Jaken and Ah-un. His arm never left my waist as we walked silently back to camp.

I cursed as Jaken laid eyes on me. The bug eyed expression he wore said all of the accusations clearly without a need to speak. I tried to make myself smaller, as his eyes scrutinized my dress.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what on earth happened to the har- er, Hime-sama's clothes?"

"Bandits attacked her, while you were supposed to be keeping watch on the trail."

His voice was low, and the sweat that collected on Jaken's brow begin to drip furiously. I could tell this was a subject that neither of them wished to discuss. I tilted my head, and leaned over Sesshomaru's arm to peer at Jaken.

"Ah, so the little bug eyed imp was supposed to keep me safe.. but caused me to dirty my claws while I was trying to bathe." I tried to keep my tone even, but a hint of humour danced its way off of my tongue.

Jaken's eyes snapped up to me, his mouth falling open to have some sort of retort; but a rock thudded in contact with his head. I looked over at Sesshomaru, eyebrow inclined. He had looked away from me, his gaze having found something slightly more interesting than the mystery of the flying stone.

I found myself asleep, and my mind wandering deeper into my subconcious. Where the dark things are; where my memory hides. I found images of frightening events replaying over and over acrossed my eyelids. I tried to open my eyes to releive myself these images, but found myself unable to awaken. Was I entombed once more? I felt wetness on my cheeks. The fear causing my emotions to spill over. That's when something warm pulled me. I heard a booming voice commanding me to awaken. Softly spoken and worried. I could feel heat on my back, my cheek and neck. I felt my hair being pushed from my face, and the tears began to subside. The heaviness of my lids beginning to lift, as I opened my eyes and stared into the amber eyes of Sesshomaru.

I had been moved in my sleep, and now I was cradled between his legs, his knee and arm holding me upright as his other hand spun soothing patterns into my skin. His talon wiped away the fresh tears and his expression was that of frustration.

"This one told you to wake.. why did you not respond."

"I-I..."

His clawed hand came to rest over my lips. His brows knitted together, and I began to wonder what he was thinking. I found my hand resting on his cheek; and my eyes widened. It felt so natural to do these actions. I found this slight bliss fading quickly as I heard a low mumble. My eyes fell on Jaken, I had never made eye contact with the little fellow out of respect for Sesshomaru, but he was really beginning to hedge my nerves. Sesshomaru's talon pulled my attention back to him.

"This Sesshomaru.. wants to know what you saw. To cause these tears."

I shook my head. No one deserved to hear what I had seen. To know what dark waters I had swam in to make it to where I was. His eyes bore into mine, his deman ringing out in the silence. His hands resting on either side of my face.

"This one, will make a deal."

I raised a brow, closing one eye as he wiped away a forgotten tear.

"The dream, for a trade. This Sesshomaru will allow one type of contact of your wishing."

My eyes widened. Now this, this was a tempting idea. His eyes came back to mine, as I contemplated.

"Fine...which goes first.."

"Tale, then treat."

I nodded. I sighed, and began to spin my tale. The dreams that pulled me deeper in, the dreams that wanted to break me and put me back into my crystalized sleep. I told him of what had to be done to put me under the crystal tomb. The countless, exhausting weeks of digging I had done. Only to be thrown into my hole, and buried like some sort of criminal. How it took ages for priestesses to turn the soil into crystal, how badly the purifying light had burned my skin. How the loss of air was terrifying, how I wanted nothing more than to be a commoner rather than a princess. How I had been awake whilst put on show for many years when I had been discovered in the process of sleep. How I had been tormented, and then thrown into the darkness. How all hopes had been abandoned when I lost track of light. He had stopped me, and his hand was in my hair. My face meeting his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me firmly.

"No youkai deserves that type of treatment. A traveling act made of a rare princess. These humans and lesser youkai sicken me."

I felt him shiver with anger, and his grip tightened. I found comfort here. Safety almost garunteed in his embrace. I had pulled away slightly, his gaze focusing somewhere over my head. A low growl escaping his throat. I leaned upwards and closed my lips around his throat, just under his jaw. He stiffened, then relaxed into the contact. I had pulled away again, and decided not to make myself comfortable.

"My treat for the trade." I whispered. I found myself cradled once more, and him reclining. My back against his chest, and I had been rested between his legs. One arm was behind his head and the other loosely on my waist. I began to protest, and he hushed me.

"This Sesshomaru said that you had one contact of your choice, however, this one is mine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's ChitChat:**

**Ohai again! Pinkie here! I'm so happy you all are finding my story statisfactory! If you have any suggestions, anything you'd like to see here send me a PM! I'm more than happy to accomodate if I can :3**

**Onward!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 7:**

**Azumi:**

His toned, muscular chest and smooth sculpted abdomen surprised me. Not by the carefully crafted muscle, but by the firm, yet comfortable way he was able to hold me. The way his breathing gently pushed into my back, and how I seemed to sink into him. My body a perfect fit. His legs resting on either side of mine, and I was nestled comfortably in his arms. I found that in his arms, even my nightmares dared not to plague me. I was safe, in any manner whilst I was here. If given the chance, I would not hesitate to persaude my way back into this embrace.

My eyes were alert, though slightly heavy with the remainders if sleep. My small naps causing me to become increasingly exhausted. I let my tiresome eyes wander and then they paused.

I found myself staring down at the clawed hands that were gently encircling me. The markings of his slender, strong hands drawing more of my attention. I blushed as the thought of recognizing that Sesshomaru shared these marks on his face, hands and his body caught me off gaurd. Sure, I was chasing him. Sure, it was going splendidly. Sure, I loved the thought of being able to see him like no one else had. I felt my cheeks rising in temperature as I left my thoughts wander. Had he seen my other markings, whilst I was in the hot spring? I felt my eyes widen as the realization hit me. He had indeed seen me in the nude, no matter how well I had tried to hide it, his eyes had scrutinized every inch of my skin when he slid his haori onto my form. He had even been careful to avoid every bruised area on my skin. I turned in Sesshomaru's arms, curiosity getting the better of me as I stared at his sleeping face. His mokomoko twitching slightly as I placed my hands in the fur, and began stroking it. Soft sighs of contentment escaped the sleeping man. His head tilted slightly, and before I could stop myself. I found my nose hovering above his, my breath hitching as I lowered my face closer to his. My lips just centimeters from his, as I paused. His sleeping face so serene. I wanted to savor this proximity, this peaceful moment.

I found my fingers wandering into his hair. The smooth, silky texture relaxing as I wove little braids into it. I brushed my lips across his jaw. Settling myself there, in the curve of his neck. His scent increasingly more intoxicating to me as I breathed deeper. I began to doze once more. His form had stiffened in his sleep, then relaxed. He pulled me closer to him, nuzzling me as I began to see dreams. Such sweet, lovely dreams.

**Sesshomaru:**

Through feigned sleep, I realized how brave this woman was. Her breathing pattern of slumber halted, and a steady rhythm began to rise in her heart. She had turned in my loose hold. My eyes were open only a fraction, as I saw different emotions flit across her face. It took all that I could not to smirk at each and every blush that rose in her cheeks. She had fallen asleep so easily in my arms. I could sense her comfort, and her excitement at my touch. That's when she suprised me. Her hands soothingly stroking the fur of my mokomoko, expertly pawing through it so gently. I sighed, enjoying each and every gentle touch. A small smile danced across her plump mouth, and I wanted nothing more than to claim them. I was able to resist, somehow. Her face then came right to mine, slowly, cautiously, curiously. Her nose hovered, and I saw her thinking. Her mouth came dangerously close to mine. I growled inwardly, her scent so intoxicating. Her breathing paused, as she looked at me. Such emotion flowing into her striking eyes that I wanted nothing more than to have her close them. My hands over them, searching her face with my lips, to make sure that everything was indeed as sweet as she smelled. Her fingers worked my hair into little braids near the ends. I would keep them, even if only for the few days they lasted in travel. If she went through the trouble to do these brave acts whilst she believed I was resting, than they deserved to be rewarded. The ultimate surprise then came. Her face found comfort in my neck, her smooth skin against mine. Her breath warm against my throat. Her scent mixing with mine, and the heat rising on my body was more than enough. I stiffened, fear of her realizing I was awake began rising. When her breathing slowed, I relaxed. When I was sure she had drifted far enough, I pulled her in closer. Nuzzling her, the top of her head tilting backwards, exposing her face. I pressed my lips to hers, gently. I did not want to wake her, yet I relished in the accomplishment. This Sesshomaru had sealed fate; and her chase was quick. However, this mouse was a wanderer, and wanted this cat to catch and kill any chance of wandering.

"This Sesshomaru, will wait for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's ChitChat:**

**Oheyy! So since I've been gone for a few days, I thought I'd give you a treat! Multiple updates, what up! Thank you for all of your continues support, it really means alot! Let me know what you think so I can potentially improve, ne? Hugs and Snuggles!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 8:**

**Sesshomaru:**

Since my declaration in her sleep, I had distanced myself. I did not want her to think she was winning, or to mistake my kindness as a sort of acceptance. Though I had agreed to her little game, and I had obliged by returning affectionate contact; I thought it better for her to earn these things, rather than give them so easily. I cursed myself, as I watched her from afar. Her delicate hands soothing Ah-un, and her soft voice chastising Jaken from time to time. That smile I'd see, was so infatuating. Thoughts like these were exactly what were going to make this hard for me. Ah, this was where I confused even myself. What was it that I wanted from this beautiful creature? I knew that it wasn't fully infatuation, merely a basic attraction. I appreciated her face, as well as her person. However, why had I gone out of my way to conceal her nude form from those bandits? Why had I given up my haori? This wasn't a manner of being respectful. It's as if..

_**You're saving her.**_

For what reason.

_**Hn, if you are unaware by now, it seems that I may have to assist you.**_

I arched my brow, no. The beast within would not rear it's ugly head. I would not lose control with this woman. I would not even begin to think of the awkward glaces I would receive from Jaken. Though his bickering with Azumi seemed more friendly now rather than it had been before.

**Azumi:**

Jaken and I were arguing comfortably over who was Sesshomaru's favourite travelling companion. I had said Rin, though I had never met the girl, I had seen the smile light up on Sesshomaru's face whenever she was mentioned. Jaken had declared himself. I laughed. I could not contain the immensity of humour rolling through me.

"He's abused you!" I scoffed.

"Earth to Jaken, or has the trauma from the amount of boulders and small objects colliding with your head finally caused some long term damage?"

His tiny arms flailed as he stammered with a retort. I couldn't help but laugh. I stole a glance over at Sesshomaru. His brow was inclined as his eyes were closed. My laughter ceased immediately. Jaken turned to me, worry creasing his brow. His gaze wandered over to where mine lay, and sweat dribbled.

"M-my Lord, what ails you?"

Sesshomaru lazily opened one eye. His gaze falling over me, then swiftly sweeping to Jaken.

"Fetch Ah-Un, we travel." He stood quickly, and the annoyed tone in his voice caused my heart to drop into my stomach. Had I upset him? I frowned. I gestured for Jaken to follow suit immediately. I pulled Ah-Un's reigns and slowly walked behind them. I hope I hadn't upset him. He'd been so cold lately, I hoped I hadn't said something in my sleep..

**Forward, March.**

We had come to a resting place. Traveling for a little over two days certainly took alot out of you. I was drained, physically and the constant thinking game had tuckered me out mentally as well. I collapsed into a heap near a tree. My back against the trunk and my fingers pulling at Sesshomaru's haori. How long would I get to wear this? I inhaled the fabric, my scent almost overwhelming the one of Sesshomaru's. I frowned. With how he had been lately, it seemed that this was the closest I'd be able to get to him. I stole a glance, and he was looking in my direction. I knew it wasn't to peer at me, like it once had been. I frowned once more, and turned on my side. A good night nod in his direction. I had not received one in return. I felt my throat tighten. Why was I letting this affect me so much? I tried to doze off, but found it so difficult. That's when I heard voices, maybe a mile or two off. I bolted upright. Sesshomaru's head turned to wear I was. He was beside me in an instant.

"Do not worry yourself. It is not needed."

I huffed, "I sense something though. Something much like, a high energy level, someone is really angry."

He chuckled, "More than likely."

I couldn't help my smirk as the next events took place.

"Kagome, I didn't do nothing! You're over reacting!"

"Inuyasha, SIT."

I heard clusterd laughter as a young woman stomped her way into view. I took defensive stance in fron of Sesshomaru, earning a raised brow in response. She huffed as she looked at me, her gaze softening and then becoming more firey.

"Sesshomaru, I could definitely use your talents. Mind distracting Inuyasha for a while. I've had it up to here with him."

Her hand made a gesture above her head, and I tilted mine slightly. I had drawn her eyes from Sesshomaru and right back to me.

"Do not, gaze at him. Little human girl, may I be of assistance?" The first part came through clenched teeth, a forced smile hiding the venom I did not want to release. This was bad, jealously from me? What had she done to earn it? Just by looking and addressing Lord Sesshomaru? Without a title. How was she so familiar with him? How could she gaze upon his bare chest and not dare to look away. Such a priveldge was beneath her. My lips mirrored her little frown. The one called Inuyasha stepped through, mad as hell and looking to fight. His gaze shifted from the girl, apparently called Kagome; to Sesshomaru, and then settled on me. I smirked.

Oh, this was going to be easy. His eyes widened, and I smiled. His eyes gaining the same blue tint.

"Oh, I thought I told you to sit, and _stay._"

He dropped to his knees, a smile on his face. He leaned back on his heels and nodded. The same puppy like happiness fliting over his face. Kagome looked at me. Her face reflecting something of anger and confusion. Her brow knitted and her mouth turned in a frown.

"You."

The word could have made me laugh. She pulled and arrow and aimed for me. I could dodge something so easily, even if I was rusty. That's when I yelped in surprise. Sesshomaru had grabbed me by the wrist and twirled me into his side. His arm coming down protectively around me, sheilding me from view. Kagome then looked at us. Her gaze shifting from his bare torso and arms to the haori I was wearing. She then stood from her stance, and put her arrow back into the quiver. She held her bow loosely as a grin threatened to split her face.

"So, Sesshomaru. I never knew you to be the gentlemanly type."

I growled, and his fingers hushed me with small patterns on my arm. I sighed and leaned into the touch. His hand giving my arm warmth as he held it loosely.

"Inuyasha."

The words came from my mouth, Kagome looked at me. Her eyes registed that I was the one with this magic, and her eyes were gazing at me, almost pleadingly to release the man. I smirked and obliged; though with a twist.

"You may stand, and obey your woman. Only if she admits her love."

She blached. Her mouth hanging open as he turned. The same silly grin on his face.

"I-inuyasha."

Her face had grown burgundy with embarassment, and I enjoyed this look so much. I could tell this woman was the one who had released him prior. She kneeled down and whispered something into his ear. The blue tint left his eyes and they widened. A blush rivaling of Kagome's dusted his cheeks and he turned to her. She averted his gaze and held out her hand. He took it willingly. They looked away from eachother as they dismissed themselves. I was smiling, and in my own little world when a soft chuckle broke my concentration. I looked up at Sesshomaru. His lips pressing to my forhead. I was lightheaded, and his strong arms kept me upright.

"You've earned it, Azumi. Now rest."

I nodded and went to make way to my tree. His grip tightened on my arm, I peered at him. He shook his head.

"You rest with this Sesshomaru."

I looked at him, confusion dancing across my face. I saw him thinking, and hid a smirk as he replied.

"It's getting cold, and this one needs something warm near him, since his clothing is sparce."

I cuddled close, his arms not finding confidence around my form. I inhaled his scent and found slumber quickly. The steady beat of his heart, playing my favourite lulaby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Ramble:**

**Pinkie here :3 How are you my lovely readers? Alright, here's chapter nine! Who is excited? Who? Who? ME!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 9:**

**Sesshomaru:**

Owls. I hated nothing more in common nights than owls. The constant calls into the dark. I cracked my claws in annoyance and response. Only one thing would come with owls. I felt my face turn up in disgust. I would be able to live my life peacefully without owls. I glanced down at the sleeping from curled in my arms. I smirked and placed my nose in her hair. Even with the annoyance of the hooting owls, I could get used to the warmth from this woman. I heard a rustle in the trees, and glanced over, my claws outstretched, ready to sever heads with my poison whips if need be. Jaken came through, dazed spirals making him wobble to my position. He had something grasped tightly in his little hands. He collapsed before me, his hands outstretched above him, careful not to get his package dirty. I pulled the fabric loose from his fingers. A smile rising inwardly. He had done a great job, the kimono he had chosen for Azumi would look beautiful upon her skin. A pale fabric, dusted with pinks and yellow irises and a white obi. Delicate hair sticks were wrapped carefully into the fabric. I was interested to see if she would adorn them. I placed the items on the ground next to me. Her sleeping form groaned and hands clasped around my neck. I leaned into the touch and inhaled. I felt her stiffen, and her face turned to mine. An affectionate light danced in her eyes as she smiled. Bravery allowing her to stretch up and gently brush her lips across my jaw. I growled and she smiled, winking as she stood. She eyed me cautiously, and I turned to conceal her new clothing.

She kneeled at my side, and reached over to where I was hunched slightly. Her fingers brushing mine as she laughed.

"Sess-show-maru!"

I paused, clasping her hand in mine. I pulled her hand back, and pressed my lips to her knuckles.

"Azumi, it is late. Why not rest more?"

She tilted her head, and smiled.

"I would, but it seems that I require a soak. Hadn't you caught a whiff of a hot spring earlier?"

I nodded, but paused.

"Hadn't that proven difficult that last time you tried to bathe?"

Her fingers drummed on her chin, she bit her lip and smiled.

"Would this Sesshomaru like to join and stand watch?"

I felt heat in my face, I turned away quickly, and closed my eyes. A stiffled giggle earned a one eyed glare. She halted and grabbed my hand. I lazily stood as she skipped before me, pulling me along. I couldn't help but give in to this cheerful creature. She turned back to me periodically, a smiled on her lips. I smirked, knowing that I had placed mine there, without her knowledge. For her to earn that contact whilst concious would prove to be, interesting. She stopped suddenly, and I nearly ran into her, her hand grew cold as she turned to me.

"Ne, Sesshomaru, what've you got there?" She gestured to the ball of fabric I'd been carrying. I smiled mischeviously.

"You would want to know."

She nodded, and I sighed. I pulled the fabric around and handed it to her gently. Her eyes scanned the fabric, and the look of surprise on her face took me. I captured her chin in my hand and tilted her face upwards.

"As much as my scent, suits you." My nose brushing across her jaw,

"I believe a lady deserves much more to wear than a man's haori."

Her breathing hitched, as she took in the pattern of the fabric, and her fingers smoothed the surface.

"It's so beautiful."

"Hn. Fitting for you."

She spun to face me, a furious blush on her skin. Ah, it seems those words made their way out of my mind and through my mouth. I chuckled.

"Does this Azumi not take well to compliments of a concious mind?"

Her gaze was cast downward as she neatly folded the kimono. The hairstick falling gently to the ground. I swept it up and made my way closer to her. I turned her, and began fussing with her hair. Pulling it upwards and spinning it into a makeshift bun, tresses of her hair falling out and gracing her collar bone. I placed the stick through, and the soft jingle of the jewels sounding off as she turned towards me. Her lips agape, as though to protest. Her hand touched the hair piece, and she smiled.

"Is this how you prefer me?"

My eyes widened as she walked away slowly. The hot spring's scent rising in my nose. We were close. She turned back to me, my haori sliding off her shoulders. A wink making its way to me as she breathed out,

"Don't look."

I could of laughed at the indignant look in her face as she turned, letting my haori drop off her form, and wading into the waters. I turned, catching the last bit of her back retreating into the waters; and sat, my eyes closing as I heard her song once more. I smiled, yes, this was something I could get used to, as long as it was with her.

**Azumi:**

His hands had skillfully styled my hair. His claws gently scatching my scalp, a rhythmic pattern as he worked through the knots and piled my hair on top, something slim and sturdy being slipped into my tresses. I found the dangling charms of a hairstick, and couldn't help but smile.

"Is this how you prefer me?"

His eyes had widened as I sashayed away, trying to feign elegance, making my way to the spring.

My hands were shaking as I let bravery take me. I turned to him, I had let the shoulders fall and exposed my collar bones. His look was that of temptation, and I silently congratualted myself. If I had not been paying attention, I may have missed the slight movement forward. Ever so slight, his foot edged towards me. I winked, and then my face grew serious.

"Don't look." I tried to make my face as firm as I could, before sliding the rest of the fabric off. I tried to walk as gracefully as I could into the waters. I hid a hiss as the warm waters stung my skin. I stole a glance back, and he was sitting with his back towards me. What a respectable man. Even tempted he does not try anything funny in the least.

I brushed the debris from my skin, scrubbing lightly through my hair with my claws. I smiled, he had brought me replacement clothes. Though I would miss the scent of his clothing on me, and the warmth he needed from me as he had so skillfully explained from the absence of his haori.

I sighed and sanf soflty, brushing water over my body, examining the fading bruises from my training contact with Sesshomaru. Thats when I heard it.

A hoot. But not like any other owl, it was a deep, booming hoot. I stiffened, and heard Sesshomaru curse, within an instant, he was there, hovering over the water, pulling me out. I was swifting spun into my kimono, and placed behind him. His hand hovering dangerously over Tokijin, as I closed and tied my obi.

"I _**hate**_ owls."

I smirked, he must really dislike whatever is approaching. His third person facade broken by his first person reference. His crouch deepened as a flutter of large wings came from overheard.

His eyes glanced back at me, before he spun me into his chest. I felt his hand land on the small of my back as he pressed me further into him. I heard footsteps pitter patter onto the ground behind me. I wanted to see, but Sesshomaru's firm grasp decided otherwise. Why was he so tense. I couldn't help myself as I pressed my lips to his collar bone. He murmured something to me, though so low even I could barely make out what he had said. I peeked up at him. The edges of his eyes bleeding into a red hue. Ah, this was quite serious. I needed to calm him down, and I needed to see what exactly it was that we were dealing with. That's when a voice pulled at my ears. I turned slightly, my side vision granting partial view of the person Sesshomaru was trying so desperately to hide me from.

A man stood before us. Thin, lanky and large, creepily bulged eyes ticked back and forth between Sesshomaru and myself. A perched beak curved up into an animalistic grin, open slightly and a small, sharp tongue poking out from the side.

"Baru.. what does this Sesshomaru owe the pleasure." His voice was gruff, as the man cocked his head to the side. Birdlike in every manner.

"I heard," the man chirped, "That you've gained a most gorgeous gem. I'm creating my nest, you see, and I require some gems."

His gaze shifted to me, and I felt a shiver as I perceived his glance at my back side. Oh, ew. No way in hell was I going with a lowly bird youkai. Sesshomaru pulled me in tighter, and I yelped quietly. The amount of pressure he was pursuing, would break me in half. I arched my back, and pushed myself into him, hoping he would relax just slightly. He tensed, and then relaxed, when I snaked my arms around him torso, pushing my face into his chest.

Sesshomaru growled low, and his hand smoothed across my back. "I don't think your magic would work on this one, Azumi." His murmured words caused me to look up. I heard a chirped whistle as I was suddenly pulled from Sesshomaru. I was flung to the ground, and my eyes widened as Sesshomaru was surrounded by a swarm of demon owls. Pecking and hooting. His eyes once more red as he pulled each of them apart, my name being called in a desperate panic from his lips. I tried to stand, but was slammed down once more.

"AZUMI." His claws seared through another owl as he lunged for me, I was swept up and carried off, my voice shreiking for his assistance.

_'You are but a pup, when it comes to your fighting skills.'_

_'I will protect you like a pup, until you can fend for yourself as needed.'_

_'You defended yourself well against those human bandits. Could you replicate that to youkai if needed?'_

I closed my eyes, and calmed my breathing. Air wafting passed my face as the one called Baru let his hands wander on my body. I hissed when he touched the underside of my rear, and his hand retracted.

"Feisty." he purred, I snarled into his face. My eyes blazing. His large ones seemed to get larger, as I saw the tint in his eyes appear and then disappear. Oh shit.

"Oh ho ho! I found you! I found the princess! I've found the most beautiful gem indeed! So this is where you've been hiding? In the presence of a _dog._" he sneered the word, as though it were an insult. I laughed, and spun around, my claws coming into contact with his face.

"As if being a dog is something to be ashamed of? Do you know what I am? I am an inu too!" He dropped me, and I spiraled down. Flipping slightly as I put my feet towards the ground that was coming to meet me rather quickly. Just before I hit the ground, Sesshomaru lunged and caught me. Tokijin unsheathed and aimed at the sky. I burried my face in his neck as he growled.

"Baru, what is the meaning of this!"

The owl youkai flew just above us, his hand on one closed eye, the poison from my own talons seeping into his skin.

"That woman, will be mine. I will mate her and force her into my owl pack."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "What makes you think you could handle the power of an ichigo inu? You lowly bird. She is of a pure bloodline, and I will not have you taint it." He had jumped, and swept Tokijin at the oversized bird, and barely missed as Baru flew upwards.

"I will have her, how will you stop me? She has options. Her magic has no effect on me."

"She has no wish to pursue you."

"Prove it! Oh, little princess, would you not like to have a strong mate. One full of power."

I gritted my teeth.

"I have found my canidate, and I will not lower myself to flea ridden poultry."

"Have you chosen the dog then." his voice high and mocking, as though that were the issue at hand.

"I'd prefer one like myself, other than a tainted bird."

He chirped loudly, and pulled his hand from his face. The beak falling, and a face of a handsome man replacing the large eyes, the wings pushing forward arms, and the tail allowing legs to surface. Sesshomaru growled.

"Your true from will not please her, Baru. Go gather other gems. This one, is not available."

"By whose ideals?"

Sesshomaru roared, his eyes blazing red.

"BY MINE."

His voice caught in unision with mine. We glanced sideways at eachother, and a mirrored smirk match our lips.

I had leaned upwards, my lips looking for his. His face was lowering towards mine, his amber eyes blazing. Just before our lips were connected, I was pulled away. Feathers flying as I was spun in rope, and carried off. My anger fuming as I struggled. Sesshomaru once more surrounded by youkai owls. Baru laughing as he carried me, his nose in my hair as he inhaled.

Many minutes had passed with my struggling, silence between my abductor and myself. My anger no where near lessening as he tried to make conversation with me.

"I will make the loveliest gem out of you, Azumi. I will let you learn to come to me. I will be your one and only. That dog was not worthy of your presence."

"He was worth a whole hell of a lot more than you. He hadn't needed to kidnap me, to gain my attention!" I spat.

"Had he gained you by dominance? Because, my little ichigo hime-sama, I can have that arranged."

He had landed in a large nest, and pulled me up from my knees by my hair. The style Sesshomaru had carefully place falling into dissaray as the hair ornament fell to the ground. Baru carelessly snapped in in half with his talons as he pulled me into a rough embrace, his hand in my hair, and his face dangerously close to mine. I snarled, and he captured my lips roughly. I fought, biting his lip as he released me. He greeted my aggression with a laugh, and spun me into the ground. Kicking sand at me when I had collided with the ground.

"I will dominate you, princess. Just give in."

I felt my throat tighten. I would not give up. I would not let go of the hope that Sesshomaru would come for me. He had declared he wouldn't let anyone claim me, right? He had to come.

He just had to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's ChitChat:**

**How'd ya'll like that twisty twist? ;] I had to! What do you all think of Baru? Do you think Azumi should give him a chance? Or kick him to the netherworld? :3!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 10:**

**Baru:**

Her skin was smooth. She cringed at my touch, and I could not help but laugh. Even when her face was twisted in pain, in disgust, in fear; she was still the most lovely gem in my nest. All the others I had taken were mere skeletons now. Long nails and fading hair clinging to bones. That was the only time I'd ever seen any of them smile for me. Smile. That's all I wanted. I'd seen them all smile before. That's why I took them. Made them my gems. My decoration in my nest. I placed my hand on her throat, and pressed. A low hiss escaping her plump lips. Each time I captured them, she would bite me. I would try to deepen it, and as I pulled away, her fangs would graze and pierce my skin. I would react just as aggressively. I was not proud of the bruises I left on her pretty face. But boy, that purple sure did make a gorgeous contrast on those pale pink markings. She was a dog, and I wanted her at my feet. The only pet I would keep. I'd taken myself a rare princess, and I was hell bent on claiming her. Her resolve would break, and I would be there to comfort her. I was relishing in the thought of taking her. Her body, her mind, her soul. Using her power for my benefit. I smirked once more, pushing the rope around her thighs upwards. She shreiked and kicked at me with her bound legs. I only laughed, and flipped her. Crouching over her, and sliding myself over her body, I breathed into her ear.

"I will make you mine princess. Only you will decide if it's the easy way;" I caressed her throat, "or the hard way." I pressed my talons down gently, enough to draw a small amount of blood. She whimpered, and tried to wiggled her way out of my embrace, and I pulled her closer. My hand wrapped firmly in her silver hair, dirty now with my constant beatings, and I crushed my lips to hers. She snarled against my lips, and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth. I found her taste intoxicating, and I silently enjoyed my victory and her squirming. Until she stopped. Her body stopped fighting. I paused in my assault and looked into her eyes. The firey battle I was used to seeing, the battle I lived for, was fading away. I smiled.

"Ah, little hime-sama; are you accepting me?" Her head dropped to her chest, and she began to sob. Such a bitter sweet sound it was, ringing in my ears.

**Sesshomaru:**

I'd never fought so hard in my life. Not even when Naraku kidnapped Rin. Something in my chest was aching, and I did not like this feeling at all.

I had cried out her name whilst searching for her. My howls when in my dog form caused people to cower. I'd never asked for assistance before, and I was not one to ask. But I was desperate. I needed Azumi near me. I could not sleep peacefully without her heart beat in my ears. I could not, I would not let her be apart from me for much longer. I was hot on her trail, the tears she had shed more than enough for me to find her. I had been travelling alone for days now. I had left Jaken at out last camp, having him tend to Ah-Un who had come to aid me midway through Baru's owl assault. He would pay dire consequences for this. I would never forgive such an act. I bared my fangs at a group of puny youkai who were standing in my path. Thinking that I was weaker since I was distracted, in turmoil almost. I cleared them, no problem. My leaping coming to a staggering halt, when Azumi's scent stopped. The ache in my chest ripped through me. I rested on one knee, my hand curved around my haori. I buried my nose into it, the last remnants I had of her.

"Azumi! This Sesshomaru is coming for you! Don't give up! Azumi!"

My voice was hoarse, and I knew it had been from the days of shouting out to her. Hoping that she would hear me. I regretted not pulling her in closer, I should have known he had borrowed spider magic. The ropes he had reeled her up in. I shivered in disgust. I hated to think of what he would do to Azumi. What he had done to her. I cursed, and leapt once more. I needed to be near her. I needed her. I wanted her...

**You do know what this means.**

Not now.

**You require her, you need her touch, want her voice in your head...**

Shut. Up.

**What do you plan to do, once you find her. What will you do, if she is left in a state lesser than you found her. Will you still feel the same way then?**

Of course... She is Azumi... my..

**Your what.**

Ward.

**Lies. You know she means more to us than that. She is ours. Ours.**

"MINE."

I halted at my own words. Yes, Azumi was mine. I was her mouse, and she was chasing me. She was my cat, and I would not have her falling after a battle with a bird. My cat, my sweet, beautiful little friend. Mine.

**Azumi:**

His touch made my skin crawl. But after days of fighting it, fighting him off, fighting back. Arguing, demanding to be released. My voice had cracked. He had denied me any type of food or drink unless I would abide by his rules. I was to accept his disgusting affection. To sit while he touched me, and play innocent. I was dead inside. It had already been seven moons since I'd been taken. I was beginning to lose hope that Sesshomaru would come for me.

Baru reached over, and I flinched. He halted, concern in his eyes, and then laughter erupted from his chest.

"Does the puppy fear the bird?"

I stayed silent. His hand coming against my cheek, and roughly turning my face towards his. I braced myself for his kiss. His slithering, cold tongue intruding my mouth. The bile rising in my throat, anticipating his vile touch. He fingered the markings on my face, and then he hit me. I yelped as I fell to the ground at his feet. I tried to pick myself up from the contact, and found that is was indeed difficult. My body too weak to steady myself. He laughed, as he gripped me up by my hair. He called for a maid, and a tweet replied. He threw me to the ground once more.

"Bathe this wench. I will have my way tonight."

I began to sob, not wanting this. Not wanting anything. A small girl pulled me up gently. Her hands being careful to avoid the bruises left by the ropes he still wrapped me in. She cut the ones on my ankles with one of her talons. She began to rub the skin, to help the blood circulate there. She gestured for me to stand, and I shakily stood. The ropes on my wrists were connected to my waist. He had severed the ones around my body previously, as he toyed with my mind. Making me think he was going to force his way onto me. His hands had pushed the ropes away easily, as he had snaked his hands up my legs and rested them on my outter thighs. I had screamed for help, and his servants sat there with bowed heads. I was so frightened, I wanted to be saved. I was a pup. Sesshomaru was right. He always had been.

The girl pulled gently on my arm, causing my train of thought to break. I followed her quietly through the nest. Shrill voices of other birds sounded off as I bared my teeth. The girl had tied a ribbon around my neck and lead me like a dog. I tasted blood as one talon struck me in the face. I looked up to see it was a woman, who must resembled Baru.

"What's so good about this tramp? She doesn't look that beautiful to me. He must have lost his wits, going over a mangy ass dog."

Another bird whispered in her ear, and her eyes widened. She spat at me.

"Princess? Don't make me laugh! Look at her! She is absolutely disgusting!" She kicked sand at me from where she was standing. Baru had flown over and knocked her down a notch. Her hand coming to her face as blood slowly dripped down.

"She's a rare, beauty. A princess of a lost existance. You will not degrade her in my presence, Saphira. Are we clear." She had nodded and hobbled away. Tears streaming down her face. As much as her punishment amused me, I would not appreciate the owl coming to my rescue. He was going to harm me, and ruin any chance I'd had with Sesshomaru. I felt new tears well up, and fall down my cheeks. No doubt leaving trails in the dirt covered skin that had once been my pride and joy.

The walk continued slow. I found myself counting paces with my head hung low. I could not ever bring myself up from this. I was doomed an owl's concubine. A breeding tool for power, and a gem for these bastard birds to view day in and day out. Curse my bloodline for it's purity. Curse myself for being born into the royal family. Curse my race, for being the epitome of beauty, of desire.

I found myself leaning over the small girl who was leading me. Her hands working away with the ropes on my body. She looked up at me, pleadingly, as if asking me not to kill her. I could not, even if I wanted to. Any drive I had arrived with had been mercilessly beaten out of me. I cowered as she raised her hands. Warm water fell over me, and I realized that she was bathing me. I found my hair being pulled gently as many girls like the one before me, where combing through my tresses. Removing any evidence of dirt and debris. I cried silently as I let them fix my appearence. I was seated on a stool between them all. One of them dared speak to me. Her voice low, and frightened. I spared a ghost of a smile, and cupped her cheek.

"Hime-sama, a-are you going to be alright? I-i've been to Baru-sama's chamber...I..I'm so sorry.. I."

My hand had quieted her, and her eyes grew large. I had pulled her into me, which suprised myself. These girls were all younger than I, and human at that. These poor souls.

"Hime-sama, what type of youkai are you?"

"IchigoInu."

"Are you in love with Baru-sama?"

"Iie."

They began dressing me, once more in the kimono Sesshomaru had given me. I smoothed the fabric of my sleeves. These girls had done a great job in revitalizing the clothing to it's former glory. Only to have it tainted. I felt them rolling my hair, soft curls taking residence in the ends of my long hair. They had rubbed my cheeks, reducing the swelling of my cheeks. They had dusted my cheeks with powder, to cover the yellow bruised skin. Red ink spread across my lips to hide the scabbing and broken skin. When they handed me a mirror I was in awe. I was once again beautiful; and I hated myself for how well I had been able to have been cleaned up.

One of the girls pulled my sleeve gently, and I kneeled for her. She slipped the ribbon back over my neck, and proceeded to lead me out into the nest once more. However, this time, my head was held high, like the princess I was, ready to face my fate. I would take my punishment, and I would make sure to take my own life afterwards. I would not let Sesshomaru see me like this. Broken, bruised, dominated by a bird. The nest was quiet as I was lead through. Memories of being put on display causing my stomach to drop as eyes scrutinzed me. Whispers of how lucky that bastard was for finding someone like me to be his bride, his mate; whether forced or not.

I was placed in front of a door. Kneeling down, as ropes were once more tied around my wrists. I hissed as the girl tied them too tightly, her eyes rang true with apology, and I dismissed her with a warm smile. I had helped them all escape. I had given them some of my blood, and they would be able to use my seductive possession once each. I bid you all good luck, and fare well.

**Sesshomaru:**

I had heard rumors of a nest high up in the mountains, close to where the birds of paradise had once lived. I made my way there; and caught a whiff of a familair sweet scent.

"Azumi..."

I felt something pick up within me, as I rushed up the mountain. Feathers were clustered in heaps, and many skeletons were sprawled across the base. I found many nests, and my heart raced. I would find her. I would fine her, I would save her. Azumi, please, just hold on.

I could hear some type of announcement being made. My brow twitching when I caught the last words. The voice proclaiming these items was none other than Baru. _Tch._ Did he honestly think I would not come for what was mine?

I scaled the mountain, and perched a good ways away to view what was happening.

Baru bore a wide grin, as his words brought a larger flock of freakish birds closer.

"Bretheren, and guests! I welcome you to my claiming ceremony! In just moments, I will take a woman as my own and lead you into a powerful rule of paradise! My bride is none other than a special bred princess. A rare inu youkai, whose abilities lie in possession and seduction!"

He waggled his eyebrows, and I could, actually no, I would strangle him. He placed his beak on, and transformed once more into the hideous creature he was. His beak breaking into a grin,

"I will mate the dog and make a new race of youkai! One with abilities unlike any other!"

He had leapt into the air, and circled it. I had taken no chance. I leapt from my hiding place, and grabbed onto his tail feathers. Swinging him into the ground, and landing, firmly on top of him. His body became devoid of air, as he tried to scurry from beneath me.

"Did you not think, that this Sesshomaru would not come. Is your intelligence that dense?"

Baru hooted in laughter. But abruptly stopped when my poison talons missed his face by a mere centimeter.

"Where. Is. She."

Baru smiled.

"My bride is outside my chamer, willingly awaiting me to claim her. Are you aware of how sweet she tastes...The little moans she makes when in pain? Mmm, I wonder how she sounds in pleasure.."

Before I could help myself, I shoved my fist through the right side of his face. Searing all flesh that I touched. He howled, or as close as he was able, and bucked beneath me. I pushed my talons further.

"Tell me. Where is she."

He squirmed more, and I laughed.

"This is nothing! I can smell her pain! What did you do to her! WHERE IS MY AZUMI!"

**Azumi:**

_**"WHERE IS MY AZUMI!"**_

Had I heard that correctly? The voice rang in some sort of familiarity in my mind, but I was somehow unable to place it. My head hung low in my shame. Waiting for my fate to take me. I heard a screech, and the paper doors I was kneeling before became splattered with something liquid. Once the scent registered, I shivered. Blood. Lots of it. I found myself shaking, and I began to silently sob. What type of weird things was this creature into?!

Baru had claimed me as his, and now he was coming to finalize it. I heard the paper door ripping, and braced myself for pain. My eyes squeezed shut, as I felt the air being almost forced out of me. Mountain rain...pine?

I opened my eyes, to see silver hair pooling around me. I found myself on my back, and a face burried in my neck. I pushed at the figure, tears once more finding their way into my ducts. I saw red and white. I saw a flash of amber, and I knew. I knew it had to be.

Sesshomaru, he was kneeling over me, and his eyes wide and full of worry and.. was that relief reflected there?

My hands found his face, and I whispered. My voice shaking in disbelief, my tears betraying me.

"Is...is it really you.."

His face dove into mine, his lips crushing mine, and fangs clashing. His hands in my hair, sweetly pulling me upward, as his other arm snaked around my back.

"This Sesshomaru, is only one of a kind. Only one. Just like you... Like this Azumi in this one's arms..so precious..."

His face found solace in my neck, my arms clutching him to me. Afraid to be separated.

"B-baru?"

He growled, and responded, "He got away at the last minute... he wouldn't try anything stupid right now... once this one caught your scent in all this confusion, he punched a hole in the bird's face and crashed through this door.. tearing apart anything that stood in my way."

His fingers smoothed patterns of circles in my skin. I then realized the state I looked, and tried to turn away. He caught my face between his talons. He began to wipe away all the powder, using his sleeve.

"Your face has been absent in this mind for so long, please... do not pull away."

I sat still, and tried as hard as I could not to cry. His lips kissing away stray tears. Once he had cleaned my face. He fingered each bruise, and gently brushed each scrape on my lips.

"If it was possible... he would die one thousand deaths for what he's done to you." He gestured for me to lay, and I obliged. His hands unwrapping my kimono. I blushed as he stared down at my bare skin. His fingers trailing the bruises Baru had caused. His hand came to pause on my thigh, and my breath hitched. He looked at me, sadness filling his eyes. He pulled my top closed, and loosely retied my obi.

"He's abused your body, and even broken your mind.. I apologize... it seems that this Sesshomaru was not strong enough to protect you."

I pulled myself up, and saw that he blamed this whole situation on himself. Nonesense, this was my fault... and mine alone.

I crawled over to him, and wrapped my arms around his back. Sliding my hands across his torso, careful to avoid his armor. He started to pull away, but my grip brought him back.

"No matter what pain I have endured.. I never lost the hope.. that you were coming..that you..you had not abandoned me."

He turned me in his arms, and craddled me. I found myself being rocked. I hiccuped and smiled at him through my tears.

**Sesshomaru:**

I found her. I was with her. Her skin soft, and her warmth radiating through my cold body. He had bruised her, and I was angry. So angry that someone could cause this beautiful creature so much pain. He had tried to take her, but she had fought. She fought hard to the point of breaking. It would take alot for me to help her rebuild those walls, to be able to fight off the weak and defend herself. I was worried for her sake, and yet I had caused her this trouble. It was this Sesshomaru's fault. I had apologized to her, and yet my words held no meaning to me. I was a failure, I had almost been too late to help her.. Too late. Too late to..

Her arms had captured me, and pulled me back into reality. My wandering mind, shaking and then settling as her murmured words calmed me. I pulled her into my arms, I cradled her. I rocked her gently as I stood with her. Her fresh tears that of happiness, I believed; and not of the sadness and pain she had expierienced. Yes, this creature meants something to me.. and now, I did not have a choice but to accept it. She had earned her kiss. She had earned my respect. She had caused me to open my eyes, and now, now I was caught. Her fitful nap in my arms, as we traveled on my youkai cloud, worried me. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and she succumbed to the touch. When she awoke, I knew that the conversation would be one of uncomfortable interest.

For not even this Sesshomaru knew how to admit it. That he was indeed, infatuated with this creature.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's ChitChat:**

**Sorry for the late update. :3 been working hard in real life, and studying for the upcoming semester at my college. Art degree here I come! :D**

**Eleventh installment, prepare your sides and your feels, they may be assaulted shortly.**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 11:**

**Sesshomaru:**

Though I held her gently, cradled in my lap and confidence trailing my clawed fingers down her face; her fitfull sleep did not subside. I was beginning to worry. Since I had rescued her from Baru's nest, her slumber patterns had weakened, and when she did indeed sleep, it was worrysome. Twitching limbs, and silent tears filled her dreams. No amount of soft words, and affectionate touches would calm these nightmares as they had before.

Was it because I'd given in to fighting her affections? Had my resolve weakened that much, or was I that unreliable? Had her kidnapping caused her to lose hope in me? Was I no longer a candidate for her chasing?

I nuzzled her, a low whine escaping my throat. Oh, little Azumi. Please, please wake up. Please, please do not leave this one.

**Azumi:**

_I was running. My speed failing me as I faltered and fell._

_Skin separating from skin as I skid across the plains. Manical laughter sounding off in my ear drums. The booming vibrations causing me to throw my hands over my ears. I felt wetness on my face, tasted salt. Tears. I was crying?_

_I looked, my vision blurry from that of tears and exhaustion. What was I trying to get away from? Why was I running? Who was laughing?_

_I caught sight of sliver and red. I yearned to feel the gaze upon me. My tears began falling faster. My head shakaing in anguish._

_Why? Why?!_

_The dream allowed me to see. Just before me, lying still, and the once energetic eyes now dim._

_The amber colour faded into a muddled honey. Silver overlapping handsome features, hair in his face. Shallowing breathing and the decreasing scent of mountain rain and pine trees. Sesshomaru? No, impossible!_

_My slumbering eyes refused to open, my inner self drumming rapidly on my lids. I wasted no time in trying to release myself from this dream. I could feel myself being pulled upwards, my skin itching to be opened. _

My eyes opened, and the tilted mouth that indicated a worried expression calmed me. My hand reaching upwards and cupping the cheek. I felt skin lean into the touch, and a warmth covered my own.

"S-sessho-.."

I could feel my throat tighten, and it all came back to me once more. I had been in and out of slumber since he had come for me in Baru's nest. I recalled the heavy scent of blood and the careful way he held me whilst returning to the camp. I lifted my gaze to his, and his soft expression broke my heart.

Had he really been that worried for me?

His hand retreated from mine, as he helped me to sit up. It was then that I noticed he had had me cradled in his lap, his mokomoko twitching in protest as he called it back into place. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear, and his hand trailed down my spine and rested on my hip.

"Azumi..."

I went to look at him, fresh tears falling. Before I could help myself, I threw myself into his lap. My sobs ripping through me as his hand rested on my head. I crawled into a ball and just cried. My weakness claiming me. I must have looked pathetic. This carried on for a few moments, and as my sniffling subsided. He said my name once more. I refused to look up at him. After the nightmare I just had, the relief of him still near me would tear me apart once more.

He caught my chin and forced it upward gently. My gaze cast down as new tears welled up and threatened to spill over.

"What ails you... such gorgeous eyes should not bear pain in vision."

The words were softly spoken, as I slowly allowed myself to look up at him.

"You'll not care to hear."

"This Sesshoamru asked, so therefore he cares."

His tone was that of annoyance, yet softer, as if genuinely concerned.

I shook my head, and he caught my chin once more, his face lowering to mine.

"Please."

I was startled, it was as if he were tasting the word, as if he planned on using it more often in the future.

"I.. dreamt of horrible things.."

"Like before?" his hands placing warmth on my shoulders.

"No.. I watched.. someone I value more than myself, writhe in pain.. giving up what was his life."

His hands pressed firmly on me, as if encouraging me to continue.

"Who was this person, in your dreams."

His voice edged that, of jealousy..?

I shook my head, heat rising in my cheeks. He turned me up to look at him. I did not dare to look away from his smoldering glare.

"Speak." it was but a whisper, but it shook me to the core.

"Sesshomaru.."

His face fell, not in disheartened mannerism, but rather, in shock.

**Sesshomaru:**

I was the one in her dreams.. My pain caused her tears. Why was I valued so much higher than herself? I was but her mouse in this game of chase, though I was more than pleased to hear that she valued me, more than a Lord, but as something larger; something more complex. This beautiful creature cared about me. Though I reciprocated the feeling; I was astounded to hear her say it so truthfully, and unashamed. Those pretty lips formed my name, and meant it with care and honesty, and not in spite, fear or hatred.

She seemed upset by my silence.

"Sesshomaru...just what am I to you?"

Her words caught me off gaurd.

"Ward."

"That is all?" her face fell.

"Nothing less if that is what concerns you."

"You rescued me from Baru, because?"

"You are my ward. My responsibilty."

"Just a ward."

Her tone hedged at frustration, the salty smell of tears piercing through my nose. I had captured her hands, and forced her into me. A small yelp of confusion rose from her. I silenced it, pushing her face into my chest.

**Azumi:**

Nothing but a ward. Of course, I was chasing him; but even though he was my number one, and I had selfishly fallen immediately for him; I could not ever expect him to feel the same. I was weak. Maybe it was because of his ability to protect me that drew me to him. How could I have been so naive? Heated liquid rose once more, and I fought so hard to keep them within. Of course I was going to display my pain openly on my face. I was weak. Weak minded and even more so with emotion masking. I should have stayed in my crystal tomb. Less pain. Less confusion, and I would not have to fight so hard to be understood.

He tugged my arm, and I collided roughly with his chest. I protested, but his hand was in my hair, my face in his chest. His fingers combed through my tresses. Low whines escaping his lips. I mirrored one, and found my face so close to his.

"This Sesshomaru, does not know what this is. He had never, never wanted to be one's protector so badly. He had never felt pain in his chest like that of when Baru had stolen you away. You are my ward. Mine. This one's mind does not understand. Why, why does this Azumi mean so much to this Sesshomaru."

My eyes had widened as he pulled away.

"This one does not like emotions, they cloud the mind and make it hard for this one to think."

I placed my hand on his face.

"I think it's because.."

His eyes turned to me, earnestness leaking through. I smirked inwardly, it was only fair for making me cry that I play hard to get.

"I'm your playmate."

He tilted his head, brows knitting together. I moved my hand, and smoothed his bangs. His eye closed by my touch, and he peered up at my wrist. His mokomoko twitched in anticpation.

"Good boy." I had said these words playfully, my hand mussing his hair.

His lip curled, and silent snarl reaching up to his eyes. He grabbed my hand, mischevious thoughts glinting through his eyes. I hitched my breath, his body growing ever so close to mine.

His hand came up, as if to smooth the hair on the side of my face. His hand was then trailing well past the edge of my long, silver hand slithered to my abdomen, a pattern of small circles dancing from his palm onto my stomach.

"Would the good girl, like her belly rubbed?"

Oh my. The way the words left his mouth caused a tightening in my stomach. My breathing began to heighten, speed picking up rapidly.

"Is this, how dogs play?"

He had curled his fingers into the fabric of my kimono. His hand coming around the back of my body, arching my back slightly. He expertly placed himself at my side, his leg resting at the knee on my hip. I rotated my hips, trying to escape, but found myself pinned beneath him.

"Last this Sesshomaru was aware..."

His breath hot in my ear, his tounge was tracing the outer shell of my ear.

"Dogs did not play, like humans touch..."

He bit my neck, fangs grazing affectionately against my throat before nipping once more.

"We play fight... fangs bared." His voice had grown gruff, as he smirked, fully placed above me. My heart dropped into my stomach, his fangs grazing my neck, and following the collar of my kimono.

"S-sesshomaru..." my body was growing hot, I knew he was fully aware of what he was doing to me. My mind was racing, how my body craved this attention, the heat and pleasure radiating from each touch he granted across my form. I arched, his smirk gaining confidence as I watched it turn into a full grin.

"Are we, playmates, Azumi? or are we less." Amusement was thick upon his tone.

He was toying with me, I wanted to snarl, but I was unable, due to the pleasure ripping through my body. I grabbed his face in both of my hands, and forced him down. I found his smirk widening as I crashed my lips to his, and bit harshly upon his body lip. Pulling slightly as he retreated. His hand came up to my face, pushing it to the side as his tongue slid across my collar bone.

"Such a tantalizing taste... you taste as sweet as you smell.."

I breathed deeply, his face coming back towards mine. He pressed his forhead to mine, and breathed slowly.

"This Sesshomaru _played_ too roughly with you it seems."

I huffed in protest as he pulled away, the unmistakeable bulge touching my leg in passing as he pulled himself up from me. He paused, his hair creating a veil, covering us from view. A chaste kiss was placed upon my lips as he lifted himself up.

He had walked just a few paced from me, before turning towards me, a glint once more in his eyes.

"Punishment, for not responding when first asked.."

I swung towards him, biting my lip as I glared.

"We will not continue, and we will both suffer this way until morning."

I could not tell if he had smirked, or formed a frown as he turned away, his fingers gesturing for me to follow. It was still night, and as far as I was aware;

The night was still young.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Ramble.**

**I am literally like this:**

**Oo"'**

**whenever I'm typing things that are heavily creative and I worry that someone will read over my shoulder. Is anyone feeling like a little citrus? Kinda like a nice, tall, cold glass of lemonade on a hot day, or after reading a hot story. Prepare your wet towels ladies and gents; my second lemon is coming your way! But not before a round of treasing. ;)**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 12:**

**Sesshomaru:**

I felt a pang of the utmost jealousy as I felt the warmth from her skin. Baru had been correct about one thing. Sweet, smooth flesh greeted my tounge as I glided across her collar bone. Hn, yes, I was willing to play with this woman.

I grazed my fang there, and felt my fingers become entangled in the soft fabric of her kimono. Though it covered her beautifully; I was aching to see her bare thighs as I had when all she had was my haori. I hid a growl in my throat.

"S-sesshomaru..." I felt the heat rising in her body. I could not supress the grin that crept effortlessly onto my face. She had caused me to smile so many times. This woman...this rare, beautiful creature.

"Are we, playmates, Azumi? or are we less."

Her heated cheeks wore more than dusted embarassment. Her icy eyes had dulled, and seemed to be filled with something I had not seen in a long while.

Strong desire. The urge to be felt dwindled heavily in her vision.

I was loving every moment of this. She had grabbed my face, and placed her lips harshly to mine. I smiled wider as the heat rose higher. Her fangs pinching and pulling at my lower lip as I tried to retreat. I found my smirk widening as I crashed my lips to hers, as she bit harshly upon my bottom lip. I gently laid my hand to her face, gesturing for her to turn her head. Her cheek leaned into my palm and I manuvered her as I pleased. My tongue dancing across her flesh once more. I savored the warmth radiating from her, words forming and falling with no remorse.

"Such a tantalizing taste... you taste as sweet as you smell.."

I breathed deeply,I placed my face close to hers, my forehead against her own. Amusement playing on my words as I whispered to her.

"This Sesshomaru _played_ too roughly with you it seems."

I began to pull away, my excitement and the temptation of her willingness almost drowning out all of my self control. I nearly hissed as my rising erection nudged her leg. I paused in my movement, I leaned once more, leaving a chaste, neccassary kiss upon her lips.

I had taken few strides before glancing back at her. Frustration rising in her scent, as she fought to correct herself and straighten her clothing.

"Punishment, for not responding when first asked.."

Her glare was lovely, however the pulling of her lip with her teeth caught my attention. As if needing a further explainantion.

"We will not continue, and we will both suffer this way until morning."

I had turned away then. My face turned into a smirk; something I believe had been passed from her lips to mine. My fingers gently beckoning her to follow. I growled hungrily at the thought of those plump lips...

Hn. The night was still young.

...

**Azumi:**

Rejection? Or was that merely being put on hold? The sensation of his tongue on my skin still washed over. The absence of his touch evident on my pores. My mother told me..

My head shot up. This was my chance. If I wanted to make this a successful chase; I would have to fully invest everything. My eyes slid into slits, as I gained my courage and followed the direction Sesshomaru had stalked off into. I would show him.

I was a princess was I not?

I was higher ranked was I not? Though, I had been slumbering for quite some time; I would get what I wanted. As of this moment, it was him.

I would be damned if I didn't get what I wanted.

I had stalked off into the direction he had gone. His scent lingering, so I had a fresh trail. I could smell his unmistakable arousal. I smirked to myself. He had done this to himself. He had intruiged me, and now I was going to finish this.

I peered around a tree, before continuing, and I saw him. Reclined against a tree, shallow breathing and concetrated closed eyes. As if he were trying to calm down. I smirked. I looked closer as I saw his lips turn upwards in a mirror of my own.

"Your predatory precautions, could use much work. Perhaps I will have to show you..."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he was gone then. My eyes darted back and forth, trying to see him. A warm hand clasped upon my throat, and another slithered up my face and firmly grasped my mouth and chin.

"I've become rather interested in you..Azumi."

I gulped, my fingers shakily taking his hands from my face.

"Hn?"

My mocking response earned a low growl and a nip at my lobe. I would have laughed, but the scent in the air hinted at something more than I had planned. All I wanted was to tease him, I hadn't expected things to escalate.

But the scent was unmistakable; though it was what I initially wanted, I was suprised that he would give in to my charms, and so quickly. Ah, this was what I had been waiting for.

He turned me towards him, my body hovering before he had me gravitate towards him. I could feel the electricity of our touch. The heat, oh how the heat swam through my veins. Settling in an almost painful throb in my stomach. The jolt of nervous excitement running wild in my heart.

**Sesshomaru:**

I had found way way to her, swerving through air as I came up behind. I restrained her gently, holding her in place with my hands. One on her throat, and the other on her face. Her scent was thick with the want. Though, if I concentrated hard enough I would be able to avoid this. I could warp my way around feeling her flesh upon my own.

**Do it.**

Hush.

**You know this is what you were saving her for.**

I would be playing into her game of cat and mouse. Her chase is...

**It is over. Become caught. Claim her. Claim her now. Can you not smell the acceptance? **

I gritted my teeth. I could feel my inner beast undeniably fighting the hold I kept upon him. He was seething. Unmistakably throwing himself up against the barricades in my mind.

"I've become rather interested...in you Azumi."

"Hn?"

Her sweet voice was slightly shaky as her slender fingers found mine and weaved them loose. The skin contact lingered as she tried to pull away. I nipped at her ear lobe, a small mew rising in her throat. I saw her hesitate, and then folded her into my embrace. I could sense the nervousness in her breathing. The jolt of something coming alive once more in my nether regions. I growled. A husky, rough tone.

Before I could react, my inner beast had found the control of my body. I watched in horror as he worked my body to his advantage. Hands in her hair, and eyes swimming into red. I watched her face become flushed as he took her in his arms. The ragged kisses lead down her jaw to her throat, continuing downward as she protested slightly, fangs searing skin. Tongue dancing upon her skin. I found myself in control then. Her body reacting well to my touch. Responding beautifully to the orchestra of my touches. Each with its own voiced response.

This is what my beast had meant. I wanted to save her, so I could be the one to discover every little thing about her. I felt anger rise up as I realized what Baru had meant. Her pain ridden pants were in fact lovely, but the way these pleasure filled ones sounded, was like a symphony in my ears.

I pulled her into me, my body pinning hers beneath me. Her flushed face begging. I lowered my face, and kissed her gently. I relished in the sighs her lips released. I then surprised myself as I traced her bottom lip. She bit her own lip, and raised it to mine. I slid my tongue into her warmth cavern. The taste that Baru had described there. Though his words gave it no justice. She hesitantly greeted the intrusion of my tongue, with a soft flick of her own. I obliged my diving further into her mouth. The sweet, moist dance of our tongues pulling our bodies closer. I found my claws in her hair once more. Entwining deeply as I pushed her face roughly into my own. Deepening the kiss. I needed air, but the temptation and addiction of her taste on my tongue seemed more important. I felt her hands on my chest, a soft rhythmic patterns bringing me down. She pulled her head away, a smacking sound released as she shucked in air.

I nipped her throat once more. I felt her hands wandering on my chest.

**Azumi:**

That.

Yes, the way he kissed me. His chained beast had been let loose. This was escalating much quicker than I had anticipated. He had found comfort in my mouth, deepening the kiss. Pushing my face into his submission, finding every little thing that would weaken me without question.

I was beneath him. Pinned by his legs, his back arching as he pressed himself into me. The bark of the tree I was pressed against digging into my spine. I arched away, and he took this gesture as acceptance.

I found my face attatched to his once more. His hands wandering as he pulled at my obi. The fabric sliding loosely upon his fingers. I found his hand massaging my collar bones, the sultry look in his electric eyes freezing me in place. I was rooted. He slid his hand lower, resting on the edge of my breast. Before I could protest, his warmth covered the entirety. I heard something rip, and realized it had been the sleeve of my kimono. I peered as he kissed me, his claws unsheathed. My gaze lifted to his, red streaming into his eyes. I placed one hand to his cheek, the other to his chest. I pushed gently, and he did not budge. I repeated the gesture, only slightly more firm. He paused, his lips releasing mine. His fierce gaze looked to mine with questioning, I slid to my knees and rocked back on my heels. My shoulder now bare from the sliding fabric. He watched as I outstretched my palms, asking for his. He laced his fingers with mine, and allowed himself to be lowered to my level.

He came to his knees easily, and I leaned into him. His hand found the arch of my lower back, and rested there. I put my arms around his neck, and pushed my face to his. He leaned back, pulling me closer to him. His hands sliding down my sides. I found myself being pulled, until I realized that we were reclining. His mokomoko wrapped around us. My face flushed as he pulled his armor away. I caught part of his haori, and smiled. I dipped my head and inhaled his scent. Strong as ever.

I pushed away the haori, and his fingers danced along the edge of my kimono, pushing highed and higher. I bent my head and kissed slowly along the center of his chest. He purred beneath me. I flicked my eyes up, and he was staring down, mouth slightly ajar. His teeth showing just barely through his pout. I placed my fingers to his lips, and slid them lower. Resting them on his chin, as I kissed lower. I dipped my tongue into his navel, a low hiss and a hip buck upward. I smirked.

"Are we playmates, Sesshomaru? or are we less-"

He had thrown me onto my back, his mokomoko breaking the fall as he slid my kimono down my shoulders. He unwrapped the fabric easily as I tried to cover myself with my arms. He took my hands, and pinned them between two of his fingers, pressing his bare chest against mine.

"This one wouldn't say play- but he will amuse you."

He nipped and licked my neck, following lower and lower, worshipping my body as he continued down. I arched and fought to be released. His smug expression rose to meet mine.

"Now, now Princess.. This Sesshomaru is currently your captor."

He breathed against my navel as I tilted my hips away from him. He released my hands, and took residence near my navel.

"Will you be seduced, or will you fight for your freedom?"

I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I will chase you, to the ends of the earth, Lord Sesshomaru."

He smirked, rising to my lips, a quick kiss before he dove lower.

"As you wish, my princess."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note!**

**Oheyy there! :3**

**Finishing the cirtus. :3 Enjoy!**

**Listen to Mitis' song Born, Flight Facilities' song Crave You and Walking Def's song running all my life.**

**Perfect for this.**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 13:**

**Azumi:**

His lips were gentle on my abdomen. His kiss searing the flesh, causing me to writhe beneath his touch. He expertly placed his talons on my hips and held me steady.

"Are you sure, this is what you want."

It was more of a statement. I found my head nodding, as he continued down. His fingers feather light on my skin. His fangs gently nipping at the skin near my core. Soft, playful nips laid against my thigh.

I felt his warmth, and I could not help but pant.

**Sesshomaru:**

She was the epitome of perfect. Though I had stolen glances at her nude when she bathed. I had looked upon her with careful care after I had rescued her from Baru's nest. Nothing could prepare me for the beauty she truly was.

Her skin shining beneath me. Her flushed skin being used as my leverage to go through with this. My beast began this game. Our roles had been reveresed. I was now the cat. I had this lovely mouse in my trap; and I planned to take every last advantage.

Her nod to my question caused a tightening in my nether region. I nipped at her thighs, and pulled myself together. I was not one to get nervous, but I could not help myself.

I slid my tongue slowly against her crevice, her arching showing me the acceptance to my touch. I could not help but smirk..

**Azumi:**

His tongue swept ever so slowly across the sensitive skin I carried, and my body responded appropriately. He continued this torture; I felt teeth against me. I dared to peer down at him. His smoldering gaze freezing me in place. His hand searching up my body. He grasped my breast, all the while keeping direct eye contact. My heart dropped into my stomach, and I could not help but feel a traveling warmth.

My neck grew hot as he continued. I tried to wriggle away, but his hands found my movement and kept it still. I could feel my face turning red with each smirk that rose to his lips.

How could he cause this type of new pleasure to me?

What had I been initially expecting from this little chase I had instigated?

**Sesshomaru:**

Her limit was reached. I could taste the difference in the liquids she had dispelled. I smirked, though she was new to these sensations; that I could sense from her pure scent; she had lasted considerably longer than the other women I had taken.

_Her taste... temptation at it's finest peak._

I found her hands wandering to my hair. She tugged, my face coming up lazily. I kept my tongue in view. Lifting the edge of my mouth, and gazing at her. The blush on her cheeks making me crawl up her. I placed one elbow on each side of her head.

"Is this, the type of thing you had wished to get out of this Sesshomaru?"

She turned her head, and I bit her neck. She turned back to me, determination on her face. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"I had wanted to tease you.. but it seems I fell victum to my own games."

She went to push me off; and I pinned her.

"Oh, this Sesshomaru is not finished."

To show the extent of my seriousness, I pressed my growing arousal upon her. Her widened eyes told me she knew what I had planned. I smirked, though; if she truly did not want me; I would not force myself. Though I was considered cold and ruthless; I was a nobleman. I would not steal a woman's virtue. I would earn it. She surprised me; her leg curling around mine.

I peered into her eyes. A fire blazing, and her signature smirk playing upon the edges.

"Oh, I am sure. Sesshomaru.."

I tilted my head.

"P-please, let me see, how.."

Her blush deepened, as she tried to look away. I pulled her face back to mine, pinning her head with my own. My hands resting on either side of her face.

"I want to see how gentle you can be.. I've never..."

I kissed her. The silence being my approval.

I allowed her hands to wander, feeling my hamaka come loose, and her slender fingers searching my skin. Hesitantly resting on my arousal. Her gentle touch pulling me closer to her. I deepend the kiss we shared. A hitched breath as she drew me near her core. I entered, slowly, and with one swift thrust, removed her innocence. She paused, the pain evident in her eyes. She closed them, and scrunched her face. Her hands came back to my chest, her face finding it's favourite place upon my skin. She outstretched her arms, and pulled me closer to her. A hand sliding down my back. I began to move, her claws skimming my back, creating my rhythm. Her whispered pants, allowing me to pick up speed.

**Azumi:**

The emotions that ran wild in my mind as I watched. The gentle way he rocked my body beneath his. I could honestly say I had never seen such a soft expression as he was determined to keep direct eye contact with me. I could have cried, the pain I had felt as he first entered me would have been a perfect escape for an excuse.

But,

I placed my face back into his chest, pulling him lower, my lips skimming his collar bone. He rolled, and lined out hips, pushing me above him.

"You are above this one." I tilted my head at his words, as he rotated his hips into me. I felt the pressure, and understood. I rocked and his low hiss of approval was a type of reward. His clawed hands resting on my moving hips. I leaned, my lips brushing his. He caught my bottom lip and pulled; as I had done to him.

My pattern sped, and he matched me. Rock to rock, and pant to pant. I found his hands rising on my skin, as I felt him pulling me lower. I felt my limit, and knew he had raeched his. HIs arms encircling me as I found exhaustion upon me.

"You did well, for this being the first time allowing a man to touch you.."

I nuzzled into his neck, our sweat lined bodies cooling in the night air. I felt him move, and found myself cradled as he stood. He made paces in the direction of the hot spring we had left behind in our game.

In the direction of camp.

My mind roared.

Jaken.

He could not see me like this. Could not be aware of the indecent things I had instigated. I tried to escape his grasp, but the tired arms that were mine would not move.

He nuzzled my hair, and I squeezed my eyes closed.

I felt warm waters. I found his arms still around me. I peered around his arm, and found that the camp was quiet. No sign of Jaken or Ah-Un.

"This one sent him off... were you concerned?"

"Did you-" If he had known what I wanted to do; I would be terribly upset.. Had he used me?

"No knowledge of these events prior to the occurance, no." His tone was even, an arched brow and a 'do you challenge me?' look on his face told me that he spoke the truth.

I sighed, and brushed water upon my skin. He helped, softly scrubbing my back; and I returned the favor.

"Will you still allow mw to chase you?"

The words were meant for my head; and I could see that he had heard them. His expression shifting to one of amusement.

He nuzzled me once more. I saw the smirk hidden partially by my shoulder.

"The night is still young."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

**Deepest, and most sincere apologies for the late update guys. Stress at work and a lack of creative ideas. But I'm back! Did you miss me? :3**

**Onwards!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 14:**

**Sesshomaru:**

"Will you still allow me to chase you?"

I smirked, and her head lazily turned towards me. I pressed my lips to her shoulder.

"The night is still young."

I heard her heart rate excelerate as I carassed her flushed skin with water. Her sighs of contentment allowing me to smile. Ah, this creature allowed me her innocence, and still wanted my touch on her flawless skin. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked down at her.

"Hn?"

Her hands came from the waters, her shoulders shaking slightly. I turned her towards me swiftly. Her eyes clouding over, and then they disappeared into the back of her head. She went limp in my arms, and I felt an overwhelming panic.

"Azumi? Azumi!"

I shook her gently.

"Wake up."

I shook her once more,

"This Sesshomaru demands you awaken! Azumi!"

I clutched her, and carried her from the waters. Her eyelids closed, and the almost inaudiable, shaky breathing rocking her chest and filling my ears. Silver strands of tears glittered from her eyes. I wiped them away gently. I dressed her in my top once more, then pulling on my hamaka, I cradled her in my arms and lap. I dropped my head to hers and inhaled her scent.

I did not this feeling of loneliness and worry. I wanted her to open those dazzling eyes and smile. To let me know what she needed. To make sure she was alright.

**Mark her.**

Don't start this.

**Idiot. The connection will tell you what is wrong with her.**

Ah..

I looked down at the shivering beauty in my arms. I sighed, though I was not anywhere near appauled at the thought of taking her as my mate; I wasn't sure if I was actually ready to settle down. I placed my lips to her forehead, and growled inwardly. I kissed her eyelid, then her cheek. Making my way slowly to her neck...

**Azumi:**

I felt his claws gently massaging me with the hot spring waters. I lolled my head back and relished in the touch. Hm, I could get used to this. Perhaps.. in this chase, I could persuade him to chase me. I smirked. I opened my eyes, and everything was black. I heard a dark laughter and panic swept over me. I tried to see, my hands coming from the waters, I could feel the shaking. I could not see. I had my hands in front of my face, but I could not view them. I gasped, and then everything went silent.

I felt hands searching my face for signs of my life. I knew that it was Sesshomaru. I could not speak. I wanted to tell him. Needed to tell him what was going on. But my voice would not reach. I felt the tears of my frustration slid down my face shamelessly. I could feel his warm hands washing away the tears on my cheeks. I could feel the smooth silk climbing over my body. He was dressing me? I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and a broad breathing chest come against my back.

I wanted to let him know. I wanted to tell him, that this happens. Let him know, that this is why my parents entombed me. To prepare me. To save me.

I felt his lips brush aginst my face. His journey seeming to travel to my neck. I felt my blood go cold, a rush of adrenaline, as I waited to see. I could feel his fangs brush against my throat...

If he marked me, my chase would end, and all would be well. I wouldn't have to worry about.. him.

**Sesshomaru:**

Her pulse quickened. Ah, so though she was upresponsive to my voice, my touch allowed me a reaction. I held my breath, my fang nicked her soft skin, I was preparing to plunge down and release my mark, when a dark laughter brought chills to her skin.

I paused, and turned towards the sound.

"Hm, I see you found my betrothed. Such a pretty little thing is she not?"

I looked up, my expression unchanging. This man was a slight resemblence to Azumi. Rose colored markings on his face, but his eyes, though icy blue as hers, were reflected with red irises. His sneer caused iritance to me.

"This Sesshomaru, demands to hear the name of this intruder."

His sneer widened.

"I am Riki. My messanger, Baru, "as if on que, the owl demon emerged from the trees," told me that he had found my lovely treasure."

"Had he informed you she was in my possession, before or after he tried to taint her?"

Riki's eyes flashed, and Baru whimpered.

" I was not aware that such things had taken place."

He raised his finger and pointed to Baru. A bright blue shot from his claw, much like my poison whip, and struck Baru in the face. The bird dropped to his knees, silent agony shuddering through his form. The skin opened and folded back, spurting a foul smelling liquid, before closing and leaving him cringing on the ground.

"Had you kept this secret intentionally, Baru? Had I not told you, to not touch her."

A quite sob came from the bird. Riki kicked at his form and spat.

"Stand."

Baru obeyed. A large, crecent scar in the center of his face.

Riki turned his attention back to me. Azumi shivered in my arms.

"I can smell you on her." His teeth gritted, and my smirk rising.

"She had chosen me, who would I be if I did not comply?"

He snarled, his stance dropping. I remained relaxed. I tucked a lock of stranded silver hair behind Azumi's ear. I kissed her lobe, and gently laid her on the ground. I wrapped my haori tightly around her and secured the obi in place. I set my moko moko around her, to keep her warm and turned to peer at Riki. He was relatively shorter than I was. His demonic aura not nearly as strong as mine. I was curious how he caused Azumi such fear just by being near.

**Riki:**

This foul demon had touched my precious Azumi. My little pet. Mine. I had claimed her the day she was born, and now, this man had taken her innocence, and had the audacity to touch my love, in front of me nonetheless. It made my skin crawl. I was a close relative to the ichigo inu. I was a rightful mate to them. HIs aura was staggering, and I was unable to tell what type of demon he was. I was a mixed breed. Partial kitsune, but with a strong bird bloodline. I scoffed at the man before me. Who did he think he was.

"My mate, if you please."

The one who refered to himself as, Sesshomaru? He stood before me, his bare chest showing strong and indignance.

"This one is not afraid of strangers. He applauds your bravery to speak so dumbly before someone like me."

I tilted my head.

"Do tell, what makes you so arrogant?"

"Are you not in the Western Lands."

I nodded, "Where are you going with this?"

He smiled, and my heart dropped. How could a smile be so terrifying?

He stood taller, and I heard mutiple snaps.

"This Sesshomaru, is the Lord of the Western Lands, you swine."

I watched as his form stretched and hunched, and soon, a large, demonic dog towered over me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's ChitChaat:**

**Ohey! Welcome to the fifteenth chapter of Fade. :) How are you all liking it so far?**

**Alright, so as I'm sure ya'll have noticed, I've introduced another character. Riki! He's not all that bad as a demon, but I'd say he's a little insane. :D**

**I'll let you all make your decision as to if Riki has a large part or a small one based on your reviews. :)**

**Onward!**

**xxPinkie.**

**Chapter 15:**

**Riki:**

His demon form. That was a sight to behold. I had heard rumours of setting off the great Taiyoukai dog demons; but to realize that I had foolishly set foot in his grounds; the place where he had the most power; was terrifying. I stood up, and as the great Western Lord glared down at me, his fangs bared and his haunches prepared to pounce; I fell to my knees and bowed.

"I apologize for my ignorance my Lord."

I heard a woof. It sounded amused. Though I was rooted to the spot, I was more intelligent than to show this demon fear. I looked through his legs and saw a stirring princess. Her name, as I recalled was Azumi. Ah, even angelic by name. I sighed, looking at her, and Sesshomaru gauged his stance and blocked her from view.

If I was to win her; I was to do it as gentlemanly as possible. Was I not a man?

**Sesshomaru:**

This creature was guilty of insolence. Daring to gaze upon my..

**MINE.**

I chuckled as my inner beast roared out. The man dropped to his knees and sent a verbal apology. I huffed. I was not interested in weak competetors. I won her. She was mine. Whether I officially made her my mate, or allowed her to travel at my side; it was clear. She was my possession, no, much more than a possession. She was the star that shone in my blackened skies. The brightness to my dull battles..

I heard her breathing return to normal, and followed the idiot's gaze. I shifted my hind foot, and blocked her from his view. I growled and dropped my head, the fur rising in irritance. He gave me a look of defeat as he stood.

"May I propose a deal?"

I tilted my head.

"It would be much easier if you were to be in a more, correctly communicatable form."

I barked, and slowly began to shift back. My irritance betraying my mask as his eyes grew wide. I stood before Azumi, chest out and shoulders back. I was declaring war, and I was not going to make it easy for him. I knew what he wanted, and I would not allow it.

Riki sighed.

"May I travel with you, only to see if it is truly you of whom she desires? She may have forgotten me, slumbering for so long.. I often visited her..whilst she slept."

I growled, and he paused, a smirk rising.

"Do not think, that because you have viewed her longer than this Sesshomaru, that that will give you an advantage over this one. I have heard her vows of love, and little whispers of loyalty. This Sesshomaru has felt her affection, and returned it. This gives the Western Lord the advantage."

Riki's eyes flashed.

"I do not want to hear you refer to her innocence as something so simple. I want to gain her trust as you had.. Let me clear her mind of you, and see if I can expierience the same things you have."

"No."

The words slipped from my mouth so suddenly, that even my eyes grew wide as I realized that they had fallen from my lips.

"You value her memories of you, more than her happiness."

"I, This Sesshomaru, is her happiness. I am her gaurdian."

"You must mean so, seeing as you've stopped refering to yourself in the third person."

I growled.

"How this one refers to himself has no meaning to you. You dare insult me in my lands? How daft are you."

He snorted and flung himself, indian rug style on the ground. He leaned toward my direction and gestured for me to sit. Just to irritate him, I summoned my mokomoko, still wrapped around Azumi to return. I sat, and it wrapped itself around me, and cradled her into my lap, and against my chest. I dropped my head to hers, our silver hair mingling.

He gazed at us, and a sadness reached his eyes. I smiled, ha, if this effected him so horrid, he would hate it if I..

Her lips responded to my kiss, and her hand rose to meet my cheek. I watched as her eyes fluttered open, and a warmth rose in her cheeks.

"You are well?"

My voice was soft, and she bit her lip and nodded.

"And you?"

I ran my fingertips across her nose, and she scruntched it. A loud, curt cough ruining our reunion.

**Azumi:**

At the sound of the cough, I froze. To think he came here. To think he dared be near me, to ruin the marking ceremony.

I turned my gaze to him, and icy wind blowing through my veins. I wanted to strike, but was too fearful to do so. I cuddled closer to Sesshomaru. His arms tightening around me, and his chin dipped down to my crown.

"This one will protect you, little one. He will not let another chase what is his."

I craned my neck and peered up at him. Had I heard correctly?

"This one is interested to see your ways. If she chooses you, he will kill you. If she chooses this one, he will kill you. Fair?"

Riki pinched the bridge of his nose," How is that fair?"

"One is punishment for indecent conduct of a Lord in his lands. The other, is because he simply does not like you."

I giggled.

Sesshomaru squeezed me.

Riki looked at me, directly into my eyes.

"You are able to see again, young love? Shall I turn everything, _black_ for you once again?"

I glared at him.

"Sesshomaru can feel me. My reactions and my pulse, without the mating mark. Whether I am blind to him, or whether I am able to see him matter naught. I have chosen him, Riki. Give it up."

His fingers extended and he stole my sight once more. I tried to keep my breathing even, everything went cold before I felt a familiar rocking and a surge of warmth. I then heard a soft melody as Sesshomaru murmured into my ear.

"Be strong Azumi..."

He nibbled my lobe, and cleared his throat softly.

"Ashiteru."

My blackened eyes gained vision as I crushed my lips to his. My hands searching for every bit of his face that I could find. My eyelids fluttered closed as his hands touched my waist, and traveled to my hair. His hands in fists. I opened my eyes and fell to my knees.

My lips burning, as tears fell.

Riki stood before me, triumphant arrogance upon his face, and Sesshomaru stood a little ways away, a look of anger flitting across his handsome features.

"It seems she truly does love you. But even her love is blinded by magic."

"Sesshomaru, I-"

He put his hand into the air.

"Silence."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Ramble What What:**

**I've got such a mischevious grin plastered to my face right now.**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter 16**

**Sesshomaru:**

_I watched, as in an instant, he clouded his voice, and a tone very similar to mine fell from his lips. He had masked his aura, so that mine and Azumi's was the only one flitting around all of us. Her eyes had once more closed over, and her heart rate excellerated. I watched as he snatched her from my grasp and mimicked my hold. The same soothing circles. He held eye contact as he nibbled her skin, my eyebrow twitching. I could barely make out the words he whispered, as her eye shot open, searching for the touch. Her lips, touched his, her delicate palms seeking the skin of this man. An aura and an overwhelming smell of love and devoition rolling off of her in waves._

_Once her eyes opened, she dropped to her knees._

I could feel the entirety of my being shaking. He had stolen her warmth. Her petal soft lips had hungrily touched his in a way I had not seen from her. The fire in my belly wanted me to attack. I silenced my inner beast, wrath filled and raging in my mind.

"Sesshomaru, I..I"

My hand flew up, my face looking away.

"Silence."

**KILL HIM. KILL HIM NOW! SO HELP ME, THIS SESSHOMARU WILL KILL HIM.**

Azumi's face was anguished. Even that face was one of the utmost sincerity. I would not hear her apologies. I was aware that she had been fooled. Had I not promised to protect her? My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as her voice grew faint and new tears slipped from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, and I snapped back into reality as a barked warning came from my mouth.

Riki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but retreived it.

"Are you annoyed, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"If one is so arrogant to ask such an obvious question, this Sesshomaru fears that you've made no progress in growth, and that you, as well as the demons whom mated and birthed such a pathetic being; should be put to death."

Riki blached. His amusement gone as he looked over me.

I straightened myself, I pushed one foot before the other, crouching into a battle stance. I held the hilt of my sword and clicked my tongue. Riki noticed this change, and took a few steps back. A triumphant stare in his eyes.

"I'll think I'll leave it at this." He bent and smoothed Azumi's hair. She flinched away and he smiled.

"You two, see if this is truly what love is; or a facade of powerful infatuation."

His form left in shivers, a maniacal laughter ringing.

I stood normally, and many minutes passed as Azumi and I looked away from one another.

**Azumi:**

How could I. I'd been tricked so easily. That had never happened before. I would have been able to normally tell that is was Riki playing tricks. I had vowed that I would never kiss him, that it would have to be forciblt taken from me, and I would fight it.

I'd given him exactly what he wanted, through an illusion, and..and.

I could not even bring myself to look at Sesshomaru. The abvious anger in his voice when he had silenced me was enough. I went to stand, but my legs were asleep. I toppled back to the ground, and curled into a little ball.

I did not care that I was a princess. I did not care for appearences. I was weak. I was stupid. I was ignorant. I tried to put on a strong appearance, tried to make myself seem so sure of my affection and loyalty to Sesshomaru. I had lost all trust from the man I wished to chase. I held hard to his haori, his scent being masked by mine. I did not notice the strong arms that lifted me. Not until the chin dropped onto my scalp. I tried to have them unwrap from around me. I did not deserve this comfort. I did not deserve to selfhishly indulge in this scent of pine trees and strength. I did not deserve this man.

Sesshomaru's arms tightened around my form. He pressed my back to his chest and pulled me into his lap. His mokomoko wrapped around my legs and curved them to the side. His fingers brushed across my jaw. I flinched from the contact.

I felt his jaw tighten, and realized that this was for his benefit. He wanted to ensure that I was not broken.

"I'm...so..sor-"

"Silence, you simple girl."

His tone was blunt. I closed my eyes trying to hold back tears.

"If you need to hurt, only allow my eyes to see your weakness. What he said in my form, though not from my lips is not far from the truth."

I stiffened. I went to turn and look at him, but he held me securly in place.

"This one, cannot look at you right now. Let, let me just touch you."

I nodded and leaned into him. A pur coming from his lips. He touched the crook of my neck, and nipped me. I mimiked the pur, though it was barely audiable. I could feel the smirk he held as he nuzzled my nape.

"I will punish you. Do not fret."

I stiffened once more.

"This one will not have his cat, chasing a bird. He received a taste off your pleasant skin, and he will regret taking of the fruit of Hades."

I nodded, and he pushed me gently, signaling for me to stand, once up, he swept his arms beneath me and cradled me as he walked.

"I will be your guide, your protector. I will not let you out of my sight. You will rest near, on and around me. I will bring you your meals, and you will bathe with me."

My eyes opened wide.

"Indecent! Jaken would-"

"Jaken will not degrade you."

I looked up at his clentched jaw through half lidden eyes.

"And this is because?"

Sesshomaru sighed, and peered down at me.

"This Sesshomaru will announce it. Be patient."

As he strode into camp, Jaken was pacing with Ah-un.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! Where on earth have you been?"

He eyed me, and caught scent of the hot spring on our forms. A crimson dusted his green skin.

"Nowhere."

Jaken immediately dropped the issue, but hi accusin eyes laid on me. I cuddled closer to Sesshomaru, trying to hide myself. He sat near the fire,, back pressed against the root of a tree, and Jaken soot indian style before him. The staff he carried nestled against his shoulder, and between his tiny legs.

Sesshomaru sighed, and pulled me closer into him after cradeling me in between his legs and wrapped his arms around me. Jaken's eyes widened at these affectionate touches, and I willed myself not to blush.

"Jaken, stop oogling my intended."

I felt as the air had been pushed out of my entire body. Jaken fell to the side, form still in toll.

Had I heard him correctly?


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Chit of the Chat *snap***

**Ohey! didn't see you there! :D So, uh yeah haha its been a while, and I do apologize, was recently employed at a different jawb and required training. I know I know, excuses excuses, how dare you Pinkie? I sorry. : **

**Oh on a brighter note, ya'll get an update! and for you, a hint for a story I will be working on, it will be a hell of a good read, if I do say so myself.**

**;)**

**Onward.**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 17**

**Sesshomaru:**

She tensed beneathe my touch, and the smirk rising on my face was hard to calm. Jaken's reaction to my lifeless words was priceless. I placed my head on Azumi's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Was that not what the little princess wanted?"

Her breathing became sheilded as her face turned to meet mine. A glare glinting in her eyes as her lips were set in a firm line.

"Is this Sesshomaru," she placed her palm to my cheek; "That idiotic?"

I chuckled, and nuzzled her.

"What about.. Ri..." her voice faded out. I felt my arms involuntarily tighten around her petite frame. Her breath hitched. I threw a glance over to Jaken, who immediately stood. He nodded and woddled off, to give Azumi and I, some much required privacy. I nibbled at the base of her throat, and she moaned slightly, before turning to face me. On her hands and knees she faced me, her dead dropped and her eyes staring up through her lashes.

"Azumi. Do you really wish to be, with this Sesshomaru."

She tilted her head,

"More than anything."

I pulled her into my arms, she sat bridal style in my lap, legs over one side of mine. Her arms gently laid across my shoulders as I began to stand.

"I will mark you.. but you must be punished."

Her head snapped up to look at me.

"I..." her voice trailed off.

"I understand my Lord."

I chuckled, an unnatural sound coming from her as a response. I squeezed her, causing her to protest with a quiet squeak. I had walked with her in silence, for a least an hour. A soft humming coming from her, as though it was an effort to keep us calm. The heat that rose in me, I could almost for certain say that it was also coming from her. I placed a swift kiss to her forehead, before placing her down.

**Azumi:**

My feet touched the cool ground. I could feel the cool air sneak its way into my yukata. I would be needing warmer items soon, especially if this temperature continued to drop.** However, **the heat I felt was being calmed. I looked back at Sesshomaru.

"What type of punishment, am I too endure, My Lord?"

He smirked once more.

"Oh, my little creature...I will show you." He proceeded over to me, and I felt my stomach drop. The way his voice dipped into a lower octave, the way his amber eyes bore into my blue. His sunset in my ocean, and I couldn't look away. He came to me finally, and his arms snaked around my waist as he whisperedd into my ear.

"How do you enjoy, this one's, predator stare?"

I tried to respond, but could not speak. I wanted to return the affectionate touch, but I was rooted to the spot.

"Your punishment," he breathed onto my skin, "Is to feel the utmost sensations I cause, and to be unable, to return them."

I felt my skin rise in many patches of goosebumps as he ran his claws agonizingly slow down my arm and across my neck. He made patterns in my skin and slowly began unwrapping me. I shivered, he certainly was not lying about sensations..

I then felt a very sharp prick. I was able to hiss, and found silver hair laying gently over my shoulder. His refelected light in periphial vision. I felt his venom fill my veins, and an overwhelming emotion of being claimed filled my being. I had been calimed... finally, I belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Well hello there. :3 I do apologize for the long absence. I would place a large large large heart of gratitude here! Thank you for staying with me, I mean it! And to all the new appearances in the faves and follows, good day! Thank you! Please continue to read and review! I love the feedback and I adore the support!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 18:**

**Azumi:**

An overwhelming emotin overcame me. I could feel need. Want. Acceptance. These emotions were much stronger than I had ever felt. I realized, that my body had taken the mark as easily as one takes water. I sighed in content as I could feel Sesshomaru's tongue lapping over the bite mark. He whined softly, as if confirming my emotions. I tried to lift my hand, but it would not come easily. I fought with my body, and was finally able to reach up and cup his cheek. He placed his head on my shoulder, and nuzzled into my neck.

"Mine."

I smirked, and my eyes glanced in his direction.

"Indeed, yours."

My thoughts were racing, but they were all silenced at the brush of his lips on my jaw. I felt a warmth must more intense to the one prior to the marking. I peered up at Sesshomaru. His lips inching into a grin. He swept me up, and carried me.

"This one knows, he can feel it to. Let me show you... What it feels like to join, whilst mated."

I could feel the excitement in his voice, as he picked up his pace.

...

**Sesshomaru:**

If any demons had not gone deaf after the treatment I had given my newly mated partner, I would be suprised. It was a blissful, yet thrilling expierience. Our love making was that of a newly aquired level. I loved her. I was sure of that. I would have to get used to the howling, and the growling...

My eyes snapped down to the sleeping woman in my lap. Her bare shoulders teasing me with temptation. I growled inwardly, and pushed the cloth back up. Even sleeping, this woman was a weapon. I paused, gazing down at the mark I gave her, I couldnt help but swell with pride at it. I had claimed her. She had accepted me. Now, I would have too rid of her fears. Nothing could hold me back. I could feel if she would hesitate, and I would now know what she wanted.

Being bound to her was going to be a new expierience, but it would be all that mattered in my life now.

She was the new Lady of the West, and I would portect her with my life. I heard a squeak, and snapped from my thoughts.

I peered down at her once more, and saw her eyes gaze back up at me. She smiled, and cupped my cheek. I leaned into the touch and relished in her slow breathing. She was my perfection.

I almost missed it.

The rise and fall of a jealous chest in the bushes. I ignored it on purpose as I wrapped my arms ever tightly around my Azumi. His labored breathing that of amusement to me.

I noticed Azumi tense, and I looked down at her. I gently ran my fingers over her mating mark, and she shivered beneath my touch.

"Pleasure for you to be apart of the end of out mating ceremony, Riki."

I received a growl in response. I stood, helping Azumi to her feet. I pushed her gently behind me. She kissed my shoulder as she stepped behind me. No arguing from her lips.

I glanced at Riki. His glare solely for me, as I hid Azumi completely from view.

"This one has made it very clear, that you are not to be around his mate. Begone."

Riki snorted.

"Coming from the mangy animal."

"Azumi is also inu, if your small brain has forgotten."

"She is the setting sun, a canvas of strawberry fields. Nothing can defile her. She is perfection. Even your mark can be erased. I am by birth her perfect mate. I can override your pitiful bond."

"Can you not feel the strength behind my mark? She is mine. This Sesshomaru has branded her, and her ties with the West are complete."

Riki tensed.

"What is that."

I smirked.

"Can you smell my heirs so soon?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Trembling Words:**

**hey! how are you all enjoying my mischief?! :D**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 19**

**Sesshomaru:**

I watched his mouth hang agape.

"You would be someone so vile to burden her with your offspring."

"I assure you, it will not be a burden. Her eggs have been saturated by my doing, whether or not she accepts the pregnancy is up to her."

Riki turned towards Azumi. I could not make out the expression in his eyes.

"You were promised to me, by your late parents. Bare my offspring Azumi. We will be the most powerful couple in these lands."

I felt an overwhelming anger rise up in my chest. I glanced over my shoulder, Azumi was fuming.

"I will bare the many children of Lord Sesshomaru. I want nothing to do with a hybrid bird and fox. You call my race vile, and mangy, when you are the mut. A mixture of disgust who dares to show his face to me.I have no intention of going to you, Riki. Nor will I ever. I have been marked, as I'm sure you can sense, you can smell the fruits of my womb being cultivated. How dare you."

Branches beneath her feet snapped, as she advanced forward.

I outstretched my arms, to hold Azumi back. Her temper flaring, the newly aquired shared power between us going to her head.

"Hush, Azumi."

**Azumi:**

His words caused a sensation of calm to flood my veins. Sesshomarus arms resting across my torso. He lowerd his hand, and gave me a small, reassuring smirk. My Lord was going to end this, once and for all.

He unsheathed his sword, advancing slowly towards Riki, his sword point directed downward.

"Let this one, borrow your face for a moment."

Sesshomaru swung, and missed Riki by mere centimeters. The look of astonished rage painting his features.

Riki roared in frustration, his face elongating into a beak, and a kitsune tail popping from his rear. His hands turned into paws with talons, and Sesshomaru's laugh broke the tension.

"You call yourself a demon.. You're pathetic."

Riki roared and lunged at my mate. Talons and steel clashing. Metalic screech after screech filled my ears. I was taken aback when I was flung at Sesshomaru, he bypassed me easily after steadying my shaky stance and continuing on his battle with Riki.

"Dare you to touch my mate, your death will be slow and fatal."

"Contridicting yourself, you uneducated dog. Azumi, do you wish for your children to be as dense as their father? Or would you rather they be at least cunning as a fox? With the agility of a bird?"

"I'd rather my children graced with beauty, elegance and a keen sense of loyalty, as is the way of the 'mangy animal' you so proclaim."

"Your head is as thick as your vanity, my pet."

"I've never once been yours." The venom dripping from my voice distracted him as Sesshomaru made direct contact with his shoulder. A clean slice, as Riki twirled away.

"I'll give you credit, you were able to strike me. Would the good boy like his tummy rubbed?"

Sesshomaru stood straight up, and a malicious smile graced his usual calm features.

"If I were an animal," popping and cracking came from his fingers.

"I'd like very much," His nose becoming longer, and longer still. His eyes gleaming red, and large fangs taking place.

"To make you, my replaceable, chew toy."

Any further remarks were cut off by snaps and snarls from my mate's youkai form.

"It seems, the father to be of my pups, if finished playing cat and mouse with you, Riki. Were you prepared to fight to the death, for the idiotic words you thoughtlessly spewed in the presence of the Lord of the West?"

Riki fidgeted, "When I defeat this mongrel, I will take you home, bed you and rewrite the genetic make up of the pups you accepted. You will be mine, Azumi. You will mate me. I will have you."

I scoffed, Sesshomaru's paw resting just in front of me. I pet the soft fur, and walked a safe distance. The showdown to prove what was already known beginning to take place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

**I want to give special recognition to a couple of readers. Sisi, and Noniebee.**

**You two have been helping me keep my mometum going, and I honestly am so, so greatful. If not for your continued support, this story would have collected dust and would not have developed. Thank you so very much!**

**As for all my other readers, commenters and supporters, thank you all so so very much. :3**

**It really means alot that you've found entertainment in my story telling. Without further adue, here is the twentieth installment of Fade.**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 20:**

**Azumi:**

I watched carefully as Sesshomaru battled Riki. The elegance he used when controlling the large youkai body astounded me. I knew that I also had a form like his, but I would not even know how to remain in control. His fluid movements, were much like his swordplay. He effortlessly attacked and almost always made contact. Pools of blood splashed upon Riki as he attempted to baby his wounds. His eyes flashing, and looking towards me for some sort of comfort.

I perched myself on a fallen log, and placed my hands protectively over my stomach. I put my nose in the air, and avoided all eye contact with him. I had weighed the option long ago, as y mother had given me a choice.

It was true I had been promsied, however, if I so chose to live that promise was my decision and mine alone.

Perhaps he had forgotten that detail. I remembered the day that my mother and father stood watch as the ritual burrial had begun. The slow process of slowing my heart; making air close to uneccassary to me. I had watched, as Riki stood in the shadow, a triumphant look in his eye as he watched something precious to him, something close to a trophy; being hidden from view.

It sickened me.

I felt a surge of sick satisfaction rip through my form as Riki collided once more to the ground. Sesshomaru placed his large paw on the shuddering form, and slowly began to bare down. I watched as Riki writhed.

I then stood up, and made my way over. I placed my hand on one of Sesshomaru's haunches. The pressure he applied, lessening. He knew I wanted to be the one to see Riki off. To be the one to finish him. Sesshomaru removed his paw, but remained on alert.

I knelt to the shrinking form.

**Riki:**

My silver haired angel knelt beside me. My heart raced, she decided to come for me after all. I could smell the stagnant air of that damned inu taiyoukai; it rolled off of her in waves that caused my stomach to turn. I lifted my head; my demon form long gone. I gazed up at her, her hands finding my face. I leaned into her hand as much as I could; before I felt it.

A cold prick.

I saw her eyes were hidden as iridecent waters shivered down her precious cheeks. I lifted my taloned hand; wanting to brush them away.

"I can live on, Azumi. Do not fret."

I saw a hint of a smile, as though she accepted my words. I felt my blood run cold, as she placed my hand to her cheek. Her eyes met mine; and her sweet smile turned malicious. One befitting of that damned inu.

"Oh, you silly; silly man." Her hand finding my face. Her touch was feather light as she gently dragged her fingetips to my sternal notch. I realized then, that she was not my saviour.. But my comdemnation.

"I only want to see the light drain from your eyes; like you watched me in silence as I suffered through near suffocation."

Her tears were that of happiness; not of saddness.

I felt my neck pop; and my eyes widened. The pain nearly unbearable as she continued to kneel closer to me. My hand dropped from her face, fighting to release her grip on my neck. I could feel the air releasing through one of the wounds her mate had created. Her nails going to work to deepen the pain.

"I wanted you dead the moment I saw you... I wanted to scream my disgust... but mother said it was unbefiting of a lady.. A high class inu hime had no business showing her distaste."

Her voice was fading out, as numbness set in.

In my selfish obsession; I relished in the thought that she was the one to take away my life. I succumbed to her tighteing hands, until I felt a burst of air. I opened my eyes weakly; and watched as Sesshomaru's sword entered the center of my face.

There was then nothing.

**Azumi:**

My body was shaking as I applied every bit of pressure I could. Could I kill Riki? Was I capable? I felt my hands become gentlly removed. I felt the familiar warmth of hands that I craved.

Sesshomaru placed my hands in my lap, as my tears of happiness turned to fear. I felt my hands reach my face; as I realized what words had fallen out of my mouth. Was I truly that much of a vindictive creature?

Sesshomaru slid his sword between Riki's eyes, all shivering stopped as he released a satisfied grunt. I felt his hands on me. His arms snaking their way around me.

I was much too numb to realize that he could feel these emotions. He could tell I was upset, with not only myself; but for putting myself in this state.

I was nearly camatose, I could feel him rising from the ground. His youkai cloud carrying us back to camp. Back to Jaken. Back to Ah-un. His mokomoko slid around me, and pulled me flush against him. His words lulling me into a sleeping comfort.

"Rest, my mate. I will be the one to fight these fears. You needn't worry, this Sesshomaru; will always be here."


	21. Chapter 21:Finale

**Author's note: It's been a lovely time with you all! I really enjoy all the feedback!**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 21: Finale;**

**Sesshomaru:**

Some time had passed since I had laid Riki to rest. Azumi occasionally had nightmares of her bloodlust, and I would appease her dreams. Her soothing breathing allowing me to slumber once more.

She had given me the best years of my long life; how I had managed to live without happiness in such a long while; I will never understand.

Azumi had met Rin, and after a few years, the little human had become accustomed to recognizing her as her mother figure. I had never felt so much joy show in my face before. This beautiful creature had shown me the light; had danced in the darkness as I had; and was able to change my life so much.

I looked down at her sleeping form; cuddled close to my chest. Her rythmic breathing making my heart flutter at the familiar sound. I cupped her cheek, and chuckled lightly. I adjusted myself slightly; as to cushion her more. My mokomoko flicking slightly to cover her more.

She stirred in her slumber, her hands gripping my haori tighter and tighter. I brushed pieces of hair from her face, and tucked a few strands behind the ears resting on her breast.

My heir.

My son.

She had opted to name him Kuro. The oposite of his hair. The silver tresses he had adorned shining with a royal luster much like his mother's. I placed my lips to her forehead, relishing in the beginning of our family. I lightly touched his cheek, his golden eyes staring up at me. His serious expression matching mine, but the credibility lacking with the lovely rose stripes upon his chubby little cheeks. His tiny fist clutched my finger as a toothless grin lit up his gentle face.

I could not have been happier; than I was at this moment.

**Azumi:**

Giving birth was one of the most painful, yet fruitful things I have ever expirienced in my life. Sesshomaru had kept his promise. He had allowed me to share the pain I endured, his calm face wincing every so often as the contractions hit me in overwhelming waves. He had allowed me to seek help from Kagome to deliver my first born child.

Kuroki; he was my pride and joy. Sesshomaru chose the nickname Kuro; and I was not one to deter it.

I also had a human daughter; Rin was the most adorable girl I'd ever met. My heart had melted the first time she called me momma. I held her cuddled to me; as well as my son, my two angels.

Sesshomaru had allowed Inuyasha and Kagome to stay in our palace in the West; as to help them have a place to return to. He would leave occassionaly with Rin, Jaken and Ah-un to assist Inuyasha in his trivial battles; but he would always return home to me.

All of our loose ends were tied. We had found where my parents were buried, and introduced Kuro, and let my mother know of my mate and what oppertunities he had given me.

The fuedal era was not so bad; once one was able to get passed the bandits and drunkards in the human towns.

I had seen a new world the moment my son's cries broke the silence in my world.

My happy ending was merely the beginning; my prince, my princess and my love by my side.

**This concludes my Azumi and Sesshomaru story. I want to sincerely thank everyone who took the time out of their day to read my story; and allow me to tell my tale. This was one of the best times I've had with storywriting; if anyone has any ideas that think would be fun to write, let me know :3**

**I am sorry to see this come to end; but at the same time, I think it's good to let both Azumi and Sesshomaru have a happy ending; with all the kidnapping, and love complications.**

**I bid you adue, and hope that you find my others stories even a fraction of interesting.**

**I might add a second part; but it depends; maybe when Kuro is older :)**

**hugs and snuggles, Pinkie out!**

**xx**


End file.
